Why Did it Have to be Me
by xXLiv214Xx
Summary: Ashley is a girl who sees the good in almost every thing, but her life drastically changes when she finds herself becoming a raccoon. Can she find a place where she belongs or will she live her life alone. What problems will she have to face to get to the end of the road.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is my first story ever for Fanfiction. Im excited to see how this starts out. This story is based on Guardians of the Galaxy. I do not own any of the characters, Marvel does. Though, those characters won't be in this fanfic till later on. **

**Please take the criticism easy ok? Say it in a way it would be nice for me to hear. Its actually taken a lot of nerves to put this online, I wrote this back in December. Though, please tell me any grammar mistakes, I have a hard time with sentence structure. Thankyou! **

CHAPTER 1 GOTG

I was running, my heart thumping loudly within my ears. Long blades of thick grass tickled my feet and wind whipped through my hair. Creating a grin of happiness to spread across my face. A sensation of nature, spring air slipped up my nose producing a rather good smell. It was like the smell of flowers and newly cut grass, making the air seem fresh and clean.

After about a minute I soon became out of breath, forcing me to slow my legs to a peaceful stop causing me to lightly close my eyes. I focused on decreasing my heart rate and listened to the rapid thumps echoing through my body.

I opened my eyes to see a long distant field rolling within my vision. Beautiful flowers bloomed on the ground, most of them were pink but a few were orange. It seemed like a painting of perfectness that could hold on to a image of pure beauty. Only good pictures could hold a meaning by just looking at it. This image appeared to give out the meaning of freedom, a wide open field that had no edges, no locked doors, just extensive amount of space. The bright sun casted a transparent sparkling look across the large meadow made it look magical.

My eyes widened in amazement of every thing my sight was taking in, first thing I noticed were the bright orange flowers that bloomed around the pink ones. I always had a love for the color orange, what could I say orange always reminded me of sunsets. They always were beautiful no matter where in the world you were at. The thing about sunsets was that they were very rare, yes they did happen every night but only once in awhile can you truly see what they hold. Fascination. I was always told I find beauty in many things that others normally wouldn't. Like sunsets and or snowy winter nights always looked pretty. How on those dark snowy nights where you would watch the white flecks dance in the wind before the meet the ground. That was how I saw things I respected that power.

Drawing my gaze to the flowers I bent over and picked one of the orange petaled ones off of the ground and brought it closer to my face. Quickly I noticed it had a few speckles of black on the petals.

" well ain't that cool" I stammered in fascination of the flower that was gripped in my small hand.

I bought the green stem to my face and tucked it into my brown wavy hair to keep the dark strands out of my face. I smiled, I was happy.

What happened next was altered, before I was able to move, the ground began to crack like ice beneath my feet. I tried to stand still trying to not break the thin crust that cracked with every move I made. My previous smile turned into a scared one as fear began to overcome my mind. "How am I going to get out of this" I thought, because there was not much I could do to solve this situation.

The orange and pink flowers turned to a dead faded brown and fell to the ground in a floating limb motion. Tears formed in my eyes as I watched them die. I was worried that all the amazing things that was just here became something totally different, but this time it had death written all over it in big bold letters. I began to wonder what else could happen that was much worse than what was happening now.

Suddenly gravity overcame and large clumps of dirt and began to fall below the surface leaving black gaping holes. Quickly pain was brought to my head that had felt more severe than a simple headache. The remaining ground began to shake as I brought my hands to my head trying to release the pain. I stepped trying to stay standing throughout the mini earthquake and not fall over into the black abyss.

I raised my face to the sky, what I saw was different. The sky was no longer it's normal light blue with a smiling sun, it was more of a gray with I weird tint of red and the sun no longer remained. I continued to look at the sky trying to figure out why it was red, but man did it give me a creepy feeling.

Several loud beeps came over the field that seemed to echo through my ears. The sound was strangely familiar but how, and why was it so annoying. The hands that was still positioned on my ears pressed harder trying to block the beeps out, but it didn't help much. They just attended to get louder with every occurring beep.

My train of thoughts were ruined by the ground finally giving way and plummeting to the blackness that loomed below it. I screamed.

() () () ()  
My body forced me to bolt from my bed in a huge panic that had overwhelmed me. It only took me a few seconds before my hearing kicked in and brought a consecutive beep to my ears. My heart was wild like an animal and my breathing was fast as if I had just ran a marathon.

" just a dream" I whispered trying to calm myself by telling me that it was not real, I gulped in large amounts of air trying not to panic. Though the weird thing was, was that it did feel strangely real. I could remember everything, normally I can't and to be able to keep it within my mind was very diverse of me. Even if I were to remember I would forget it in a matter of seconds.

" so that's why that beep was so annoying" I said In realization connecting the beep in my dream to my alarm clock that was going off in the opposite corner of the room.

I threw the blankets of my body bringing a shiver to me from the new wrath of cold air. My bed squeaked as I threw my legs off the side of the bed and was rewarded with a loud crack that came from my left knee.

"Owe!" I yelped from the snap that was in my knee. "well that felt good didn't" I grumbled to myself with a pinch of pain in my voice.

Using my hands I pushed my self from the bed and began to walk towards my destination of the alarm clock. My knees wobbled a little as they attended to gain back their strength from the previous sleep. Still in the dark I stretched my arm and felt for the off switch on the clock. Once I found it I pulled it up to turn it off I sighed in relief for the wanted quietness. Again I walked across my room to where the light switch was located and felt around for it. My hands skimmed the wall in search for the little rectangle that popped out from the wall. I found it and I pushed it upward bringing lights to illuminate the the small room. The brightness stung my eyes and I brought my hands up to them and began to rub the sleep out of them, trying to get used to the light. I turned my self towards the mirror that hung on my wall and almost fainted at what was within the rectangle.

"What the..." I gasped as I looked at my reflection "what am I wearing" I added as I looked at the brown ears that sat upon my head and the black and brown striped tail that came from above my butt. I reached my hand behind me and grabbed the long soft fluffy tail and gave it a yank trying to pull it off. What freaked me out was that it hurt like if someone were to yank on your hair. " ow" I yelled in agony, "Oh my god they are real" I said strongly shocked.  
I couldn't think it was like my head was in a cloud of smoke unable to find a way out. Warning panic alert.

My eyes widened big in horror, coming to realize that I had a tail and not to mention the ears that were on my head. It was largely strange, what was happening to me, the only thing I could get threw my head was 'holy crap I have a tail'. This was something that should never happen or was not suppose to.

Like human people they just don't form tails out of nowhere. It's not like you go up to someone and say "hey look what I got last night" as they show you their tail it's just not normal. I bear my teeth in dispute of my newly grown body parts.

I am a human girl living on earth they don't have freakin tails. I stepped away from the mirror. I just could not stand looking at myself. I can't miss school, can I? No, that's not an option I strongly stated. If I were to fall behind because of this I would get busted by my parents. Also for another reason is that I have a math test today in algebra it is very important for my grade.

This brought my mind to begin thinking of what ifs, like if someone at school found out or if my mom were to find out. What would she do to me, would she Lock me up or do something worse like send me away to a place that would kill me... Never mind they wouldn't do that, would they? Though I don't think my mom would accept me as a half human half animal child.

"No one can find out about this put it that way" I said finishing my little panic attack I just had. I began to focus on getting ready for school because that was my main priority. My hand stretched out to open the door to my closet and I began to get dressed for the day.

When I finished I studied my clothing choice in the mirror I smiled slightly not liking the whole 'I have a tail part.' I was wearing my favorite blue jeans with a nice gray sweatshirt looking top that I had bought from American Eagle. I had neatly tucked my new tail under my shirt and used some string to tie it to my back so it would not fall. My ears on the other hand I could not do any thing too, since their is a no hat policing within the schools.

Using my brown hair I had tried to hide the two ears that were cemented to my head, it kind of worked... Not really. Though I did have to admit it did hide them a little. I grabbed a hat from my closet and slid it onto my head carefully trying not to mess up my hair. The hat could hide the ears incidentally well, so now my parents can't see what was there.

As if on time I heard the click of a door opening within my room telling me someone had entered. My breath tripped I quickly turned towards the door to see my mother standing there.

"Ashley sweetie you almost ready to go I have the car started" my mom calmly told me.

"Ugh y-yea just have to...grab my bag and then I will be ready to leave for school."

"Ok hurry up we don't have all morning." She reminded me as she left my room and quietly shut the door.

I quickly grabbed my bag not wanting to be late to school this morning and abandoned my room and headed to stairs to get to the awaiting car in the driveway.

I thumped myself down the stairs creating large booms as I declined the 14 steps. Don't ask me how I know that number... It's just I get easily bored and when I do, I do odd things like count steps. Or close my eyes and try to get around the house blindfolded. It not the smartest thing I had done but I've done a lot worse. I neared the bottom and jumped the last three and landed on the floor. I lost my footing and almost did a faceplate into the ground but I instantly steadied my balance by doing and extra step to catch my fall. I stifled a short smile in celebration of not falling over and accidentally breaking my nose or something along that line.

I opened the door to reveal a early spring morning. Black shadows covered the ground the only light that had shown had escaped from our home windows that shone brightly at this hour. The air was warm with a little bit of fog that lingering above the surface making the grass wet from the moist air.

I live on the rural side of town where woods surround your house making you scared to leave your lawn in the dark hours. Also there are fields that are on my poverty that's used for pastoral farming and agriculture.

Like I had said there is this open terrain in the back of my yard a little beyond a few trees that holds a large meadow like field. It reminded me of the one in my unforgettable nightmare that had occurred to me last night. I shivered at the thought of falling into the dark hole and not wake up before I hit whatever was at the bottom. The thought scared me making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

I raised my vision to the dark blue Impala that stood before me. I could faintly see a figure sitting within the front seat. Guessing it was probably my mom waiting for me to get my butt out there.

Before I did anything I bent my arm behind my back and centered my tail, so it was in placed in the middle of my back. I also tightened the string making sure it was tight. The rope that was bound around my abdomen tied off at where my stomach was. It probably looked strange retying the string that would probably make people think 'what is she doing'. I deeply exhaled my breath, this is going to be a long day, I just know it.

"Here we go, nothing better go wrong" I told myself hoping for the best but deep down in my gut I knew something was dared to happen. Luck of the Irish, right? Darn… to bad I am not a leprechaun or have any gold, I smiled.

I then finished my walk towards my moms car scuffing my feet across the rock covered driveway. Rocks rolled under my feet as I moved closer to the vehicle. Reaching with my right hand I opened the car door. The door made a cool chill run up my arm.

Before anything I noticed I couldn't see the top of the car, normally I could. Was I shorter or is it me? The thought crossed my mind giving me a questionable look to be planted upon my face. I thought deeper, It was probably because it was so dark making it look like I was shorter. I pulled the door lever till a click was heard telling me it was able to open.

Quickly I got in the passenger seat of the vehicle and slammed the door shut making a loud bang. I could hear it echo down deserted road that seemed to bounce back. Looking to my mom I gave her a good fake smile that she believed that she took as a signal to start driving.

As I out branched my hand I pushed the green glowing button for the radio to turn on. It clicked as I pressed the button, filling quiet car with sound. I instantly recognized it as Taylor Swift, Blank Space. I smiled of what was on. I honestly like almost all types of music. Pop had its flaws as did country or rap. Rap swears to much, I hate swearing. Country people sing about their failed break ups. While pop is just pop, their is nothing to explain it.

Car lights flashed across my face as we drove through town. The wheels hit like every bump sending me bouncing everywhere. Pieces of of my hair was forced onto my face blocking my vision. I wanted to fix it so bad but to do that it would involve taking my hat off. Heck to the no was that going to happen with my mom sitting next to me, I can't risk it.

The drive only took about seven minutes to get from the countryside to the school. I began to tap my fingers on my pant leg from boredom that had entered my body causing me to be very restless. I am going to fail, someone is going to find out then they are going to tell and before you know it everyone will know. What will I do if that happens, I could run or hide or stay there but what could solve this problem, wherever I go, someone will find me.

My Mom turned the car into a drive leading to a school. On the outside of the building a newly built sign read Mankato west high in big red letters. It is a school located in Minnesota which was the school I attended and and the town where I live. Our school colors were red and white, while our mascot was scarlet.

The wheels of the car stopped rolling bringing me to know that my mom had already pulled through the student drop off loop. I pulled my bag that was stuck between the seat and the lower dash board, it wouldn't budge. I got out of the car and began to pull the orange and lime green bag from it's trapped space. The bag came loose forcing my body to jerk back as it came flinging towards me. I swung my backpack over my shoulder securing my grip to the Bright colored bag. The impact of the pack against my back brought a dull pain to my tail, I lightly winced as the tingle faded away. I looked into the car to see my mother sitting there.

"Bye mom see you later " I happily told her

"You too, be good and don't get in to trouble you got it" my mom warned me as I shut the door closing out our short conversation.

Pivoting on my heals, I faced the double doors that awaited my arrival and began to walk my way over to them.

The hallways like usual was packed full of rushing student trying to get from one place to another. Others had formed groups that held several talking boys and girls that took up parts of the hallway making large roadblocks.

I squeezed myself through the crowded hallway trying to get to my locker that wasn't far from where I was.

I scanned the red lockers that lined the right wall and searched quickly for the number 267. I found the locker within seconds, it wasn't that hard since I've been doing it for three years.

I was in my senior year of High school, In a few more months I will graduate. I can't wait to graduate from school that was my next big step before I start college and my independent life.

Before I could start at my combination lock I was poked on the shoulder. I obeyed the gesture by turning towards who ever was poking me. When I did I was faced with me best friend Taylor Baler who I've been friends with since 2nd grade. We would play on the playground all the time and today our friendship was still strong.

Should I tell her about my 'big'  
problem I have going on right now. I know she won't tell anyone she's not that type of friend to do somthing like that. Thinking about it I decided I should tell her, Along time ago we had made a promise to never hide secrets or lie to one another and I respect that.

Taylor was wearing a blue low v top and light blue jean pants. A faded fluffy white, brown, and blue plaid scarf was loosely wrapped around her neck. Her hair is a silky blond that keeps a natural strait appearance.

I looked at her in surprise that she had stopped at my locker this early into the morning. Extending my hand And grasped her wrist causing her to jump at my sudden movement. I gave her a serious look telling her to listen to what I was going to say.

"I need to talk to you now" I whispered quietly for that only she could hear, the hallway being as loud as it was. "Come with me to the bathroom" I said in a demanding voice "I need to show you something very important."

With Taylor's wrist still in my hold I practically dragged her down the hallway. We rounded a corner that led directly to a girls bathroom. Passing through the door I quickly pulled her into the largest stall. At that moment I didn't care if we were in the same stall or not. It's just a very small room with a toilet in the corner so what's the difference. If you have to use the bathroom during our talk then well there you go the toilets not far at all.  
I gave Taylor a down right glare awarding me with her attention.

"Ashley what's so important that you seriously have to drag me into the same bathroom stall with you, because right now I am highly uncomfortable and confused." Taylor said as she told me off. She obviously didn't like the hangout in the bathroom situation.

I glanced around the dark red walls that surrounded me trying to stall. "You promise you won't tell anyone" I firmly stated as I focused my attention back on Taylor.

"I promise, now can you tell me what's going on?" Taylor asked annoyed as she leaned into her left hip making her look a little sassy.

I lightly mouthed the words 'here goes nothing" I started to reach my hands up the front of my sweater and started to untie the thin white rope. Letting the rope gain slack a lump with in the back of my sweater became slightly visible as it pressed against the fabric. I began to pull on the fluff that lined my back and dragged it out for the world to see.

I wonder what she will thinking, I hope she won't be scared of the tail that I now owned. I ran my hand down the soft length of the tail and swung it around so it was wrapped around my waist.

"Oh my god Ash it that a... Is it real" Taylor stopped mid sentence I could tell she was totally flabbergasted my my new addition. I nodded my head in approval that it was real. "Can I touch it!" Her emotion was quickly switched from oh my god to amused.

"I don't see why not. Just please don't pull because it will hurt." I informed her remembering this morning when I pulled on it. Man did that hurt bad it did not feel good at all.

Taylor collected the clump of fur in her hands and circled around me so that she was now standing behind me. I could feel her hands stroking the fur repeatedly. If I had to be honest I felt good, now I know how dogs feel when they were to be petted. Twisting my neck I faced her and saw amazement gleaming with in her eyes.

"Man you are really soft, I mean it's so fluffy it's like my hair but softer." She complemented. " how did this happen do you know?" Taylor asked.

"No I don't" I answered her "all I know is that I woke up with it. Now will you stop petting me it's starting to feel weird" I grunted pulling my tail out of her hands.

" well that's weird. Tell me if anything else like that happens" she asked me. What Taylor said brought my to remember the ears that were still tucked under my hat.

"Ohh..." I got cut off from what I was going to say by the warning bell going off. Letting a long ring ripple throughout the building reminding me I only have 4 minutes left till I have to be in my homeroom class.

"Hey talk to you later I got to go to class" Taylor told me before she walked out from behind me and unlatched the shiny metal lock on the door. My blond friend exited the stall and disappeared around the corner. I followed but had to turn opposite direction towards my locker.

I rapidly walked to my locker passing others along the way. I stopped upon my arrival and did my combination finally for the first time today. I grabbed my language arts and science things preparing myself for the next two hours. After I slammed the tall skinny door shut I began to walk down the hall. By this time the hallway was starting to clear out as I scurried to Mrs. Hasty's my language Arts teacher whose room was straight down the hall.

In seconds I sharply turned into My first hour class. Mrs Hasty stood aside of the doorway greeting her students that arrived.

"Good morning Ashley" Mrs Hasty said in a cheery teacher voice. I didn't say a word but a simple head nod to resemble for an answer.

This woman was a skinny lady who wore tiny glasses to match her small frame. Her hair was cut short to where it rested above her shoulders and rounded around her neck nicely. Today her clothing choice was a tight red shirt to go with some smooth black pants. Her pants looked a little shiny like glitter had been sewn into the fabric making it glimmer in the light.

I walked to my seat that happened to take place in the back of the class. The long tables were put into four rows that had a gap in the middle for a walkway.  
I headed towards the split in the desks and made my way towards the back of the room.

Exhaling my breath I pulled out the burgundy colored chair and flopped down into it. I rested my back upon the chair and closed my eyes trying to let some stress go. I could feel the tail on my back as I leaned into the chair. It felt weird like if a knot from a shirt was there stopping you from putting your back completely on the chair.

"Ashley" Mrs. Hastys voice entered the classroom and was directed towards me. I looked up from my desk and located Mrs. hasty who was now at her desk in the classroom. My heartbeat quickened and my breathing increased slightly I was nervous, what did she want? "Darling can you please take off your hat, You know that they are not allowed, I don't want to see you get in trouble." My face drained of color, I knew I would have to take it off but I wasn't looking forward for it to be this quick in time. My trembling hand reached for the hat as I began to pull it off. After I immediately brought my hands to my hair and began to fix it. I finally found the furry mounds that laid upon my head. I folded them flat so that they would lay down on my head. Then I started to cover them up with my hair. Feeling accomplished I removed my hand from there position on my head and put them in my lap then I scooted closer towards the table trying to look as normal as possible.

Loudly the last bell began to ring promoting the school day to start. The bell had startled me causing me to jump slightly in my chair. It was a loud bell that seemed to scold you in a screaming matter.

I dull pain struck my head causing to set my forehead on the desk. I could tell the throb in my head was starting to thicken as time went on. It felt like minutes went on and I could tell Mrs. Hasty had started her daily lesson. Her voice was so vivid in my mind it was hard to keep my focus strait. It felt weird like a cool chill went through my body blocking out all my senses. I tried to make myself look normal by trying to sit straight and keep eye contact with Mrs Hasty who was speaking at the moment.

My vision and ears were clouded making it hard to concentrate on Mrs Hasty. The surrounding image of my view began to darken at the edges and it made me feel a little nauseated and unstable I closed my eyes and could feel the world drifting away.

By the time I woke up it felt like hours had passed by but I took notice that not one person in the classroom was looking at me. It told my I could of only been out for a few seconds or a minuet I shook my head to clear my mind trying to focus myself.

The first thing I noticed was that I could see. Well yea I could see but it was a lot more efficient and magnified than what it was a few minutes ago. Squinting my eyes I wondered if they looked different and how bad.

The misted fog from my head began to clear making things comfortable and able to stand. Mrs Hasty's voice became louder as if you were turning up the sound of a radio station. I began to listen to the teacher and take notes about the lesson.

On my page I headed the title in large letters that read 'reliable sources'. Our topic choice today was about finding information and seeing if was true or not. Honestly it is a boring subject its super easy to understand so I fail to see why we have to spend a half a week on it.

Under my title I wrote in the definition of credible sources, trying my best to keep my handwriting nice throughout the sentence.

My hand became num halfway through the lesson bringing a aching pain and the urge to quit. I neared the end of writing and pushed myself to succeed and carrying out the pain that followed though it was getting stronger with every passing second. I finished letting my hand fall to the desk with a thump. A burning sensation warmed my hand causing my muscles to feel useless and tired.

From looking down for so long a sore kink ached deep within my neck. I lifted my head to relieve the strained feeling, my neck popped loud to me but unable to be heard by those who were around me.

I could hear movement within the classroom causing me to scan my surroundings I had noticed that kids in the classroom had begun to pack up their stuff. Preparing themselves for the bell that dismissed first hour.

I aimed my increased vision to the clock, I watched the slow red line moved around the circle. Each number it passed it represented that five seconds as gone by. The red hand had crossed the 11 that was upon the clock telling that only ten seconds were left till 8:00 which meant the bell was approaching.

The hand meet the 12 giving off ear shattering ring to echo through the hallways and entering classrooms. Using my legs I pushed the reddish brown chair back away from the table leaving a screech to follow even worse than the bell. I shook my head the get the ringing to stop that lasted in my head.

I stood with my books in my hands and walked the white tiled squares to the door. My head was forced towards the ground I began to count the tiles. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10" I whispered and kept on counting till they stopped at the door to where the tile turned from white to a dirty white that was mixed with tiny red sharp looking stones that appeared cemented into large tile.

I entered the again crowded hallway but this time every one was rushing to their class. Quickly I remembered what happened to my eyes and went to the bathroom to check to see if they were what they were supposed to be.

Following the hallway for a little I rounded the same corner I did this morning and enters the girls bathroom. First I directed myself to the sinks that lined the wall opposite of the red stalls. Above the sinks held a large rectangle mirror that was hanging upon the wall.

Closely I looked at my reflection and to see that my eyes were different. I was scared. My eyes held black with my normal brown color thinly lining my enlarged pupil. I looked into the hallway and watched blurs of colors walk past the opened door and made sure no one was coming in.

At this moment I didn't care about school it took a huge risk by just coming to school but now I was changing into I wasn't sure. Though by the dark and light brown ringed tail that lined my back told me possibly raccoon.

What was happening to me? I questioned loudly in my thoughts it was a bold phrase that had passed my mind more than once this morning. If I continue to change will I become a total animal or will they go away I asked myself searching for possible solutions to my multiple questions.

Again a racking pain filled my body much worse than my last episode, the excruciating ripping feeling that filled my body made tears to form within my friendly dark eyes. My legs began to buckle as they gave out pulling my body towards the bathroom floor. Within the moment it didn't register that I was falling on to a floor filled with who knows what, all I knew was that I was going down and there was nothing to stop me from doing so.

My body heavily smashed into the ground leaving pain to grasp my body even tighter. I held my screams within myself not wanting to cause attention to rise. The element of torture began to worsen as my last vision of the ceiling began to fill up with tears and my eyes then to close. Causing me to see nothing but darkness my panting breaths were strong and consecutive with a fast beat. Within that moment I lost my consciousness the world fading from black to blanc.

Last thing I remembered was falling to the ground limp and unconscious. Everything was white the smell of medicine and cleaning materials wavered the air piercing my nose. Figures began to form and focus, my eyes tuned in as I noticed I was in side of a hospital with bright white lining the walls giving it a hospital look. So bright I had to squint my eyes while I got used to the intense light.

Though something felt different like this wasn't true, because I do remember falling unconscious within the bathroom. Unless someone found me but then It wouldn't be a hospital. Where in the heck am I, I questioned?

I searched the room around me checking out everything. Though the first thing I noticed was 'me'. For what seemed like me this girl was slumped in a chair that rested beside the white bed side. Her brown hair fell over her face in messy heap. I could tell I had been crying, dry tears were present upon the girls face. Her eyes were calmly closed

She appeared to be asleep but constantly fidgeting within her slumber. Looking closer I could faintly see her face that was tucked into the chair. The room was dark, on the wall where a window should be hung a blind that was blocking out the suns rays that were suppose to be open.

The closed window brought a grey hue to the room making a sad felling loom. That sad felling had caught my mind making me down like as if I were to be in the break of tears. The room held no happy, no beauty just plain gray.

An expression of confused and amazement crossed my face. This girl sitting here was me. She was younger though so probably I was in the past. Her Frame was small and skinny looked like I had been resisting the urge to eat food. I began to wonder why was I here, what in the past had caused my to be at the hospital and starve myself to death.

Then it snapped. I knew where I was, this moment in time was a time I could never forget. A tear began to roll down my face. Out of all the days of my life why am I remembering this one.

I was too engaged in myself to realize the person laying within the hospital bed. After a while of watching myself sleep my eyes drifted to the lump in the bed. Even though I already knew who owned that bed I looked anyways.

I literally jumped back because the face with in the bed was a face I had not seen since I was the age 7.

Within the bed held a man that appeared to be in his forties. His face held large amounts of dried crimson blood. Two limbs a left leg and a right arm were held captive wrapped up in casts. A white blanket was pulled up to his to rest below his shoulders letting his arms laying beside him to where I could see.

I began to shake as more tears were falling. Soon I was balling my eyes out upon the site that stood before me.

On the date May 6th 2004 was the day my dad had died and that was today.

He died from a car accident that had occurred 11 years ago. Though everyone knew it wasn't his fault a car had ran a red light causing a collision to happen, my dad happened to be in that car that had crashed into the running car. It was said his body was thrown several feet.

My birthday is june 12, I had not yet turned 8 and was about to end my first grade year at school. It was officially the worst day of my life. It's hard for one to lose a parent, Though over time an outer shell forms making them stronger than before.

His body was limp in side of the bed who waited death that knew was approaching. Although the little girl in the corner was clueless that in a few hours her dad will die, the thing is I know but I could do nothing about it. No more daddy will exist in that little girls life it will be just her mom and her, Ashley Montgomery left alone.

With still tears rolling down my face I could feel myself drifting away from the image and entering my mystery train of thoughts. Black roomed my mind.

() () () () () () () () ()  
**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I made you wait, but I am trying to write chapters early so I can get a chapter out about every week. Instead of never finishing. I'd like to thank galaticlurker5 be giving me tips on some sentences and gave me some good positive feedback that made me smile. **

**I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy, or any of their characters. I only own Ashley and my plot. Don't worry, the guardians are going to be apart of this story just not now. I need to learn how they talk and act, I already feel like I do but meh. **

CHAPTER 2, Where am I

My conscious began to drift back and I could smell the grossness of a restroom cloud around me, telling me I was still in the bathroom. I could feel the coldness of the floor against my back and it brought a shiver to cross my body. Though I was still tired I forced my eyes to open bringing the lights of the bathroom to blind me. Closing my eyes lids I began to flutter them trying to get used to the light that stung them. I started to shiver as my body became colder than the surrounding air. It felt like it was 40 degrees within the school which was not a normal temperature.

I tried to push my body off the ground but couldn't and flopped back down onto the floor. My body was extensively sore every thing I moved brought a dull pain to my muscles. My body felt weak and lose and this was a feeling I was not used to.

After laying there for about ten minutes, I finally got the urge to push my body off from the ground. I used my arms and propped myself up onto my elbows, and rolled so that I was on my hands and knees. Staring at the white floor, I raised my head to the sinks that were hanging above me. I inverted my neck and looked at the scarlet colored stalls that lined the opposite wall of the sinks.

Using my feet I stepped up towards my hands to where it looked like I was bending down to reach my toes, I rolled my body up and was now in a standing position. I looked towards the sinks but still they appeared to be above my head, I gave a questionable look. Why was I so short I said to myself. Pain trudged through my body before fading away as I moved towards the sinks. Taking rather short, weak steps I had finally managed my way to the shiny white sinks. I reached upward to grab the lip of the white bowl.

Then I noticed my arms, they were no longer my skin color, but to my confusion they were covered in dark brown fur. My arms were skinny, like if they were limbs that had a twig like appearance. Brown completely covered my arms, my hands had gradually faded to a chocolate brown, seeming darker than the rest of my arms.

My mouth gasped but stayed quiet, I was way beyond scared but also confused. Everything seemed to slow down and stop. It was very quiet and foggy as I took note of my fury arms that were held out in front of me. It felt like the world was spinning, though I continued to keep consciousness because I didn't feel like passing out again.

What's wrong with me, why am I like this I thought to myself why did it have to be me? I was scared to look at the rest of my body afraid of what might be there. Has my body finally taken the turn and become an animal, more precisely a raccoon. If its has, then it will be like one of those movies where the characters worst nightmares come true.

Still I stayed quiet trying to keep my scream muted so no one could hear me. Wait, so if I'm a raccoon can I not talk or walk on two feet, but they why had I been able to walk to the sink a few minutes ago. I was utterly confused, I didn't understand.

So I can walk but could I talk I asked myself. I thought of the first word that came to mind 'hi'. Thinking of the word I formed the word in my mouth and tried to say it.

"H-hi" I said with a bit of a stutter. I quickly brought my hands away from the sink and cupped my mouth. I was scared, so now I am a talking, walking raccoon is that even possible for something like this to happen. To me this should never in a million years happen, how will people treat me, they probably won't even believe me. Though I bet they would faint if I started to talk and that's when they might do something bad like do research tests and try to figure out how an animal like me could talk.

I will have to keep my talking to a minimum so I do not get caught. If a talking animal had came up to me and started to talk I would freak and probably pass out. I've passed out already, and I am not looking forward to doing that again. I could just see it happen, it would be funny but at the same time bad. A small smile formed on my face, though I could not see it I feel it.

Feeling more confident of myself I again reached my hands to the sink again and tried to pull myself up to see the rest of my body. Though my body was still weak after about ten minutes I had managed to get up onto the sink, but to rain on my party I had lost my grip and fell to the ground beneath me.

I flopped to the ground with a thud but my landing was softer than a normal hard tile floor. "What did I land on" I thought as my mind began to wonder. I got my body up again but this time there was no longer any pain that followed.

When I had gotten up the first thing I did was look down to see what I had landed on when I had fell. I moved my sight to the floor, though the thing my eyes caught was a gray blob that covered part of the white floor. Bending down I picked it up and held it out for me to see.

It was a gray sweater. I dropped the piece of clothing immediately in state of panic. The gray sweater was my shirt that was supposed to be on my body was now on the floor. Taking an obvious guess I must be naked, though how much of me I didn't want to be an animal. I now hoped that I have fur that could be a good substitute for the missing clothing.

How could this happen, I mean last night I was a normal person that could go outside and not care what people think, but if I go outside now it might not be a very smart idea. If I tried to go home which happens to be in the middle of the woods I have a 50 50 percent chance of not getting shot. Wouldn't that be bad I won't be able to find out why I have been turned into this beast. I wonder if anyone else in the world is going through what I'm going through.

I scanned the floor and found my pants over in the the corner wadded all up in a ball. Ok so now I have no pants, well that's just great, its just super fantastic.

Again I faced my opponent in which this case was the sink. I have to be smart, I already know I'm too small to get on the sink without a step stool or something. Using my knowledge I had came up with an idea that involved the trash can, that stood in the corner next to the row of sinks.

I stumbled my way across the floor, tripping along the way. Arriving at my destination of the trash can, with my skinny, fury arms I reached for the trash can and got ahold of it in a hugging matter. as much weird as this sounds it did feel a little awkward hugging the trash can was tall and was taking the shape of a rectangle. A white, plastic bag rimmed the top in a fluffy state, this told me the trash was more likely empty since nothing seemed to be weighing it down.

I started to tilt the trash can to its side trying to lay it on the ground. Using more force I successfully pushed it to the floor letting a small thump break the odd silence and echo down the hall.

I bared my teeth and squinted my eyes of the sound that I had made, Knowing one of my goals was to stay quiet, and well I can already tell that I was going to fail. With the can on its side I place both my paws (if that's how you would put it) upon the object and began to push.

Though the sound of the trash rolling across the dirt on the floor was loud, though honestly at this point I don't really care if someone saw me, I could always hide in a stall. I positioned the long, gray rectangle in front of the glimmering white sinks and stepped back admiring my work of success.

Though I know I could look at myself by looking down, but you know where's the fun in that. Letting out a loud breath I began to climb the trash can, it seemed to be fairly easy. Standing on the trash can I could feel the thin plastic bend underneath my weight knowing that I didn't have much time till I fell off the rectangle. I started took the final steps to my victory, sweet victory. I took a large step up onto a sink. Using my other leg I brought it up to the sink as well and placed my feet together.

"woah" I yelled as I found myself falling towards the ground. "Ohh yea" i said dumbfounded that I forgot that this was a sink, it was practically a bowl so I can't stand with my feet together without them being placed at different levels. one in the sink and the other on the rim. I quickly found myself adjusting my position so that I was straddling the sink, with both my feet upon the rim of the glass bowl.

After my little, well ok big struggle to get on the sink I couldn't find the courage to look at myself. Though deep in my gut I knew that I should look knowing I was already prepared for my awaited profile.

Slowly I lifted my face to my reflection, the person staring back looked nothing like the human I was this morning. I was a total a beast from top to bottom. My image was way different than my original appearance, first of all I was short. I was covered from head to toe in a variety of different shades of brown. A dark black mask was tattooed into my fur shading my eyes making them look darker like black holes that were placed on my head. Though my face seemed dark it also had hidden beautiful features that appeared embedded onto my face. My fur seemed super long letting light pass through the tips. Also my eyelashes looked like they extended out super far making my eyes look alluring and unique. The rest of my body was quite the same, long fluffy fur that that contained different types of brown.

for about the one hundredth time today I wrapped my hand behind me and grasped my tail that dangled behind me. I skimmed my hand threw the soft tufts of fur, petting my long brown and black striped tail. not finding it surprising, my tail seemed the softest out of everything.

Though I was terrified about my transformation, I had decided to push that fear away because what's so wrong about being a talking raccoon. Ok there is a lot of things bad about that, but you got to realise its kind of cool being a talking animal. At least I am not somthing like a hamster that runs on their wheel all the time. It would take forever to get from one place to another.

Still standing on the sink I suddenly heard the clopping sound of footsteps echoing down the hall. Becoming panicked I quickly hopped down off the sink creating a soft thud. I landed in a messy squat with my hands down in front, to stop my fall.

Quickly I checked my surroundings before glazing the floor in search for my previously worn clothes. I found them where they last were, I grabbed them and ran into one of the stalls. A clicking sound was heard as I locked the door and went to stand on the seat, so who ever was coming wont see my furry legs, considering how short I was.

Sure enough I could hear the loud clicking of shoes round the corner, entering the women's bathroom. By the sound of the shoes that sounded like high heels also told me it was probably a teacher.

The loud clicking stopped In Front of my stall. "Why did she stop" I thought, she couldn't have seen me? I then quickly remembered about the trash can I had laid in front of the sinks blocking people from washing their hands. I mentally smacked myself in the face for forgetting something like that.

"Well I wonder who did this." The voice said, which I quickly recognized the voice as Mrs Rosalie, a tenth grade science teacher. I could feel my legs quiver as the Science teacher spoke making me feel nervous. "Hmph oh well" Mrs Rosalie voice continued.

I could hear the loud scraping sound of the trash can being moved across the floor. The sound became different when the garbage has been placed right side up, she had probably moved it back to its original spot in the bathroom. rushing water began to fill the restroom with sound.

If I was a normal human at this moment my face would show no color and have a look that would be shaken up with fear. My breathing was slightly panicked and fast as I waited for the teacher to leave so i could try to get out of this stupid school.

I highly doubt that no one will see me, it would be very hard to not get caught. Trying to sneak might work but I probably won't make it far. The fact that I am considered to be a wild animal, I will stick out like a sore thumb.

The sound of gushing water came to a halt, and the sound of ripping paper replaced it. After a few seconds I could tell Mrs. Rosalie had thrown the paper towel into the trash can as she continued her way, exiting the bathroom. Again the soft thuds became louder as she entered the hallway giving off better sound and it echoing its way through the school.

I gave a sigh in relief that she was gone, now I could start my plan of getting out of here. Though Mrs Rosalie was gone I still felt like danger was among me. I skimmed smooth surface of the stall with my hand, trying to find a good place to put it.

Once I had the perfect place, I positioned my self to jump. Extending my legs I hopped off the toilet seat and landed on the ground. My hands helping me land softer when I used them onto the floor. I wiped my hands in a dusting manner against my fur.

Walking to the door, I unlocked it and cracked it open a little. My ears were up and alert trying to catch any herd movement from within the bathroom. I could hear nothing, just pure silence to fill the air.

The hinges to the door squeaked as I applied force to it making it open wider. In hailing my breath I continued to open the door so that it was big enough for me to escape. I slipped out of the stall and instantly scanned my surrounding. There was nothing to see except the white of the sinks and the red of the walls and stalls. For some reason our school colors are very popular In our district. Everywhere is red,white, and surprisingly more red. Ok it's not that surprising but oh well, since they are our school colors, but does it really matter.

Feeling ready to make a move, I quickly ran over to a wall that blocked the entrance to the door. This was to make sure people can't see into the girls bathroom, they seem to have this wall in every public bathroom.

I bent my head around the wall letting me get a glimpse of the abandoned hallway. After a few minutes of watching the hallway I inched my way towards the frame of the door.

I scarcely stepped into the hallway and looked both ways as if I were to cross a street. No one seemed to be within the hallway at the moment, but it never meant anyone was lurking around the corners. I felt as if something bad was being forced to happen and was going to break lose any moment. I waited. Nothing happened, so I began to continued my way down the narrow passage trying to get to my wanted destination. This happened to be the doors I had came in earlier. I just wanted out of this school before anyone saw me. It would be a relief if I could escape this school, though I'm not even in a cage, if I was I would make the task a whole lot harder.

A high pitch ding rung through the school. I instantly recognized it as the P.A. system. Our schools principles voice shouted through the school. The name Mrs. Hayden entered my mind, thinking of the principle.

"Dear staff and students, dear staff and students. Pardon me for this interruption." She started out. I hung onto my breath, this was bad. About the only time a P.A. message starts out like this is when there is something really important to say or do. This could be things like a lockdown drill, fire drill, or the actual thing. Which rarely happens. "Will all staff please shut your doors, there happens to be an animal within the school. Please stay calm about this situation we have it under control. Pest control will arrive shortly. Staff don't let students leave the room until matters are solved. With that, continue on with your day, thank you staff and students for listening.

I nearly choked when I heard this information, I could feel myself begin to worry. How did they know I was even here, its not like no one saw me at least I don't think. I got on all fours and scampered over to a corner of the hallway and rested my back on the wall. My chest was heaving for air, it was like I was about to enter a panic attack. I let my legs drop and felt the cool wall slide down my back as I lowered myself to the foor. Chilled vibes ran through my body as I sat myself onto the floor, A shiver racked my body letting myself know that I was cold. I firmly wrapped my bushy tail around my body. It somewhat felt warmer and it made me feel more secure. Bringing my legs to my chest, I tightly wrapped my arms around them and buried my face in my comforting fur. I was trying to hide myself, it was the only thing I could think of. It was like my thoughts were trapped, I could not think of a better to do at the moment.

My body began to slightly shake and soft whimpers escaped my lips. Alone, broken, different was what I felt like, I felt like I didn't belong. I knew I didn't belong. Tears left my eyes making the fur on my face and knees a little damp. They still continued to flow as I began to think deep on why I was here. Why out of the whole world did it have to be me, I don't like to be selfish, but I am just asking. What makes me so special that I get turned into a beast covered in fur and has sharp claws that could be used as a weapon? Its not fair.

Soft clicks entered my ears making them twitch violently. They rotated around trying to catch every sound like a net is to butterflies. I concentrated on the clicking, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. It sounded high of the ground, but not to far away. The snapps were an irregular beat that didn't appear to have a rhythm. I whipped my head up off my knees and eyed a corner that was opposite of me. It was where the clicking seemed to be coming from.

Strangely I noticed a round, black half circle that jutted out from the ceiling. It was a camera. I could hear it trying to zoom in and out, I also could see that the lense was pointed directly at my. It was watching me.

It all made sense now, that was how the principle had noticed my presence in the hallway in the first place. How she alerted the school about the said animal. All though, I already knew I was that animal, but now they knew my every move. Pest control was what I thought of next, they're coming to get me, take me away to a place I don't want to go. That was when it registered, I had to get out of here or the pest control will be the cause of a raccoons death. My death, Ashley Montgomery will never see life again. My body shuddered in despair, I didn't want to die.

I'm not necessarily scared of death but there is so many things I was looking forward to. Things in life that people find that makes them feel happy. Like graduation or creating a family of you own. And i'm not going to see any of it.

I pushed my body off from the ground and took a glimpse at the camera. As scared as I was I brought my self to look strong and not seem like a weak raccoon. I did not want to be vulnerable, I want to be someone who can stick up for myself and not let others stop me. The sad part was was that I don't know how to fight, how to defend myself and not get hurt. Well I guess I will just have to figure my out my own plan, I am pretty smart, I could use that as an advantage. I brought my body to a standing form, I was ready to fight.

I started to make a beeline for the doors that were down the hall. As I was running I had found it easier to use all four of my paws to run. I skidded to a sharp stop to round a corner and began to run again, I was pushing all I could to get to those doors. A glowing red sign hung on the ceiling that spelled the words 'EXIT' in big upper case letters. Triumph and the need to succeed filled my mind making me run even faster. The walls of the hallway were a blur as I zoomed past them, I could barely tell where I was. My only goal was that red sign that was straight down the hall. My destination got bigger as I got closer. The sound of nails clapped against the floor as I ran, they were my grip so I would not slide.

I jolted to a pressuring stop as I looked up to see the words 'EXIT' writen above my head. "Wow I made it" I thought, I am going to escape! Continuing my walk to the clear doors I noticed the dawn was just breaking the horizon, Not much light was shown. I so bad wanted to go look at the sun rise but I knew that that was probably not the best thing to do, I had other things on my hands right now.

Bringing my hands to the door I started to push it open. Coolness from the metal shocked my hand making me feel cold as I pressed.

A roaring sound came over me, that sounded like a voice yelling stop. I instantly froze, My fur began to rise, like it had been rubbed with a balloon. Still stuck in my stance I twisted my head around getting a small glimpse of who was behind me.

To my surprise there were more than just one, several people stood in the wake behind me. All of them were in a threatening stance. I did not like this, not one bit. Slowly I lowered my head and moved my body so that I was facing my encounters. I kept my eyes focused at the ground, my ears were laid flat on my head. Not only was I scare but I had felt beaten, they had got me in their grasp. I knew I had no escape. The words no escape lingered in my mind, those two little words frightened me. I was never going to get out of here. The definition of no escape is to not get away, never to gain the art of freedom, trapped no where to run. They won what they wanted and that was me. Just wait till they find out about how I can talk. Oh how fun that ride will be, they for sure wont let me go.

Sounds of feet and swishing of clothing brought me out of my thoughts. I snapped my head up to meet the devilish gaze from the eyes of several men.

their clothing color was a navy blue, button up shirt, with slick black pants. Upon their arms several patches were present. It read 'MANKATO PEST CONTROL' written in big black letters that lined their arms. The clothing was not scary at all, but the fact that what seemed to be the leading man had a gun pointed at my head. My breath choked as I looked up the barrel of the armed weapon. It was nice looking gun, but why does he have it. aren't they not allowed on school premises. That maybe one thing I will never know.

I stepped back away from the crowd, my back hitting the door as I did so. My mind was worried, it was full of clouds, blocking me from thinking. There was only one thing I could think of. RUN.

I could feel my breathing, it was fast and very erratic. No breath sounded the same, as they continued each one was filled more and more with fear. Stepping back, my body started to open the door with from the applied force.

Warm morning air gusted through my fur from the crack in the door. The schools air conditioning was up and running, making the outside feel warm and comforting. I already could tell that today weather was going to be nice and possibly very sunny.

Spring is my favorite season, I like it way better that all of the other seasons. In spring the skies always seem happier, it's like a crystal blue blanket covering the sky. Beautiful flowers were the prettiest in these months, newly bloomed and freshly full of all their colors. Rainbows were more frequent and they casting their bands of different hues. Though in the end, if you are like me every thing becomes ruined, smashed, different.

To me spring is not just a season, its the feeling when the cold winter revolves to spring, you feel nice and relieved from the cold months, its like a fresh start. Now all that has changed, ever since this morning my life is different, its not as fresh like it use to be, and I didn't like it.

I bolted out of the school, not looking back to see what the men were reacting to my somewhat escape. The sidewalk passed under my feet as I continued to run. I had no certain destination in mind, all I knew was to get away from the pest control. My small figure entered the parking lot, proceeding at a fast pace. Shouts and yelling came behind me they sounded far, though I wasn't sure my heavy panting blocked some of my hearing.

My chest heaved as I ran through the schools parking lot. The pavement was about to end and the edge of the grass was quickly approaching, I was almost off school property.

My body stopped when my feet felt the wet dew from the morning grass. It left a slight tingle of coldness to surround my feet, the grass was quite chilly, like it always is. I turned my face to that I was looking behind me.

Several men were still following my trail, while some gave up the fight and stopped running leaving them standing farther behind. Though the incoming group was smaller still about six people remained, focused on getting the lose vermin in a cage and bring someplace else. The man with the gun was one of those six who was still after me. He seemed to be the leader of the group, he was probably the best one at his job. The alpha.

As the men came closer I started to panic. I could feel myself become very scared for what was going to happen next. They continued to approach me but stopped when they were about 15 feet away. I should of ran but I could not find the muscle to move my body I was frozen in place and there was nothing I could do about it.

The leading man, the one with the gun smirked. His smile shone was truly wicked I could tell he was going to like what was going to happen next. What happened next was the man rose the barrel of the gun to my face.

"Oh my god, I am going to die" I thought. It was one of those moments in a movie where a favorite character is about to die. I hope that my mom will be able to move on with out me, I will be another angel to look out for her along the side of my dad. My dad, I will be able to see him again, but I don't feel ready to leave this world. Thats when I realised I can't die I have so many things to live for. So Many things I will never get to see, things I've said before like graduation, my wedding, Important mile marks that I will never be able to achieve.

The man's smile was still present upon his face when he pulled the trigger. I gasped, a sharp stab hit my chest, or maybe it was my leg I was not sure. All I knew was that it hurt. Everything became very slow in motion and was very blurry. I could feel my body hit the ground but I could not remember falling. Staring, I looked up at the darkened sky and watched the stars. I closed my eyes making the sight darker than the sky itself. Everything revolted to a black void, I was gone… Or at least I thought.

()()()()()()()()()()

Everything was dark, my eyelids blocked any light that were to pass through. I felt tired but still full of strength to continue on. No memories were placed in my mind, I could not remember a thing. I could not move any part of my body, I felt crippled. Where was I, was the first question that came to my mind. Where ever I was it was really cold and very quiet. Motionless is probably the best word. It felt like winter just unable to see or feel the snow that this season usually brought.

I opened my eyes to find space. Everything around me was black with specks of yellow, red, and blue set in the distance. It was rather pretty, All of the stars and planets were scattered with in what ever galaxy I happened to be in. Swirling waves of light, its like fire burning and I was highly amazed.

Space was beautiful, nothing I've seen before. It holds many mysteries and wonders no one will ever know. I wonder what else is out there that I could discover. To bad I cant live out here because I would need the oxygen that space lacked. That was when it struck me, I need air. Space has no air.

I tried to move in panic, but found myself unable to. The no gravity was strong, it was like I was swimming in jello. It took every muscle to try move a single bone. I was running out of time, and there was nothing to save me.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I gasped for air as my body bolted from its position on the floor. My body panted as I took in the oxygen it needed. I was in pure shock, I couldn't understand. How was I not dead.

I had been shot how could a small thing like me survive something like that. Unless it was a sleep dart or somthing like that. It had to of been, there was no other thought of me actually being alive. I was too caught up in what happend to me, I never thought of what had happened after that.

Where ever I was, it was surely dark, but enough light to see my surroundings. The cast of light came from a small horizontal crack that lined the floor. It lit the room, but not enough to be able to see clearly.

A soft rumble came from beneath me, it sounded like a low purr. It vibrated the floor, sending shaken vibes through my body. Though the room was dark, I could tell I was in a tin crate of some sort. My claws clinked against the tin metal with every move I made. Thin, solid bars made up the walls of the box, making me able to see past the perimeter of cage.

I wrapped my furry fingers around the bars, holding tight, pulling the weight of my body to the edge. Trying to get a better look of what was outside of the box. I found my eye vision way better than what it was used to. Well I guess it does make since, I am technically a raccoon so I probably have a better night vision. Duh it makes sense that I could see better.

On the outside of the cage there wasn't much to see, more cages, a tire, a few leashes, and a snare pole that rested up against a corner. My mind hitched when I saw the pole, I felt that I knew where I was. It took a minute but everything clicked. The rumble sound, the pole, the cages, it all made more since. I was in the back of truck that was owned by the pest control. They had gotten me, I probably wasn't going to see the light of another day. They might let me go but they would do testing first, like for rabies or something. Though my genes are different than any other raccoon, my genes hold those of a human not a rodent. They will find out my secret, they will just have to search.

If I talk it could go bad in so many ways. They would make me their lab pet, and do experiments on and find the genes that I own. I would be known as the world first talking raccoon, by any means the first talking animal ( except parrots) to exist. I was dead.

"Crap, so this is how my life turns out" I told myself "aaauhggg, I am so tired of bad things happening to me" I yelled into the darkness of the room. Stomping my foot onto the ground in anger, I was sick of everything.

It all started when my dad had died, we were really close, it took me down hard when he was gone. After that my mom had hard times of paying bills and wasn't able to buy things we wanted and some of the things we needed. That meant no new clothes, no expensive birthday gifts, and no new anything. We had almost lost our house, I didn't want to leave our home, I loved the outdoors. The bigger yard ment the more the house cost, we could not afford to keep it. That was when family members pitched in, they gave us money to help with the payments. Those did help, but not enough to where we were out of debt.

This was when all the bullying at school started. Since I could not afford new clothes and new things for school, my fashion trend started to fall behind and others did not like it. I did have friends, like taylor but those who were a higher rank began to pick on me. I had became their bully victim.

It was all done by this girl named tara and her tagalong friends. If I had anything to say, I Would say she was quite pretty and and extremely popular. Her hair is a golden blonde that is either straightened or curled. Emily and Ellie were her main two followers. They both had brown silky hair and attended to do things in sink with one another as if they were twins. It was mainly Tara who did that bullying, Emily and Ellie were actually pretty nice when not around Tara, or other popular kids.

Their bullying consisted of words or sometimes knocking my books out of my arms or kicking me in the shins when I walked down the hall making me trip and fall. Once they tripped me going down the stairs. Do you want to know what happened, well I fell and I went down hard. I ended up breaking my wrist because I had tried to catch my fall, it did not help. My broken wrist had gotten me eight weeks in a cast. To make the situation worse, I had to get two pins in my bone to hold the brake in place in order for it to heal properly. It sucked big time.

With all of the bullying happening in my life it had happened to get worse, I became a monster, a beast, an animal. With me being a raccoon it had turned my life into living nightmare,

and my new body was going to be the death of me. My life had brought me to be in the back of a pest control van on the way to their headquarters. If I know anything, I could be here right now for all I know.

And thats it, the story of my suckie life, I really want to know what happens next in my storyline. Thats the thing I just lied I don't want to figure out what happens next.

I was pushed out of my thoughts of loud metallic like bangs, it sounded like something or someone was hitting the side of the van. My eyes grew in fear, and my mind went blank. A loud metal against metal screech sounded just on the opposite side of the door in front of me. The next thing I knew was that small crack on the floor got bigger and intense amount of light poured in. My eyes stung as the dark was replaced with the light. I could feel the presence of a person as they blocked some light from getting to me. wincing as I tried to open my eyes and to see who was in front of me, all I could tell was that this figure was a he.

"Well well, what do we have here" the man asked, though he never got a respond. "It looks like we have rodent, do we now" He chuckled. His voice sounded raspy as if his words were to have been rubbed up against sandpaper. It made me shake, my movement did not go unnoticed.

"A little scared, well I can fix that. My name is Dathl and I will be incharge of you. I know you are something different, by the way you act. You had happend to run all the way across a parking lot on your two feet. For a raccoon thats just not normal girly, so whats up with ya."

I didnt say anything I only stared at the man who stood before me. Squinting my eyes I bared my teeth but made no noise. I lightly shook my head dispute, I did not like this man at all.

"So no answer? but you can understand me, what's the gig little rat." He questioned. I can't talk I repeated to myself, though I so badly wanted to. Dathl took the snare rod from the corner and ran the end of it against the bars of my cage making loud thumping sounds.

The man wiped out a key from the pocket in his cargo pants. Then he bent down and started to fiddle with the lock that held the door to the cage shut. His odor drifted to my nose, all I could say was this man did have a weird smell to him. He smelled of smoke and chemicals, weird combination am I right. Though the smoke smell was there, but chemical smell was definitely recognizable. The stench was so strong, I could slightly feel it burning my nose.

Dathl still messed with the lock trying to get it to unlock. Soon he did and cracked the door, but not big enough for me to get out.

"Ok little rat, you better listen to me, you hear, don't want nothing bad to happen to ya." He told me before he broke out into a fit of laughter. "Because I know somthin's up, you are special you got that, and always will be." Dathl bellowed his words as if they were haunted.

Quickly he opened the door, but stood in front of it limiting my chances to get out of here. Though Dathl was blocking the exit of the cage, I Thought I could probably try to get out from the gap from his body and the edge of the door frame. This could probably work I thought, I can do this and set myself into a position to ram my body through the hole.

I flung my body at a full force towards the exit of the crate. In all hope my plan failed when Dathl quickly moved to where the loop of the snare was aimed for my neck. I noticed his motion and tried to stop my run. My nails skidded across the metal floor, using friction to stop my momentum from going any further. That didn't work at I could feel the thin metal rope loop around my neck.

The wire tugged against my throat, I gasped for air as my windpipe was being blocked off. I could feel every thing getting tighter. My feet left the floor as I felt my body being lifted up and then dropped. I could not see clearly, my eyes had blackness forming at the edges. My thoughts were also hazy, not aware of my surrounding anymore.

I feet touched the ground once again after seconds that felt like minutes. With the lack of oxygen in my system my body was weak, it made its way to the ground and my face came in touch with the cement to what I think belonged to a parking lot.

I stayed laid on the ground as soft ragged breaths escaped my mouth. It took a minuet for my mind to float back together. It was like a puzzle, pieces came and were placed into their perfect match creating fainted memories. I could remember everything rather well, though I did not want to remember what had happened to me. A raccoon, was what I was and and I knew of no escape.

My shaking limbs struggled to lift my body up of the ground. I again was weak. Why did I have this feeling I so constantly felt, I hated it. I finally was able to raise my head and get a good look of where I was at.

First thing I noticed was dirt, dry land surrounded me. Tall bluish mountains peaked up from the horizon. Clouds loomed the tops of the ridges and a light layer of snow was visible at the top of them. Though I seemed to have been place somewhere in a dry desert, but what one? There are quite a few, only over a thousand places I could be. Ha this is going to be fun, I just know it.

Just to the right of me a white building stood, though, the white was now the color ivory since the blowing of dust made it have a different appearance. Two double black doors were stationed in front of me, about thirty feet away. The place seemed abandoned, but I knew better.

I took me a while till I had noticed an old beaten up sign that sat on the edge of the parking lot. It was very fainted and tattered but I could pick out a few words that were written. **DATHL'S FACILITY **in big fat letters that were in the color red with a black outline. Also small letters were there but was very worn and only two word were visible. Out of four words _torment _and _research _were the only ones that I was able to read. I only had one question, where was I?

**Thank You for reading, hoped you enjoyed. 3 Rayne**

**A/N Okay, so** **I do**** have a plan on where this story is going, though I would like to know where my readers (you) would want this story to go. I don't want to disappoint, though where i'm taking this story i'm pretty sure you would like. Hint, I hope you love the character Rocket. He will play a big roll in this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Sorry for taking so long, the only excuse I have is school. I hope there's not any major grammar or spelling errors in this chapter. On my opinion I feel that this story is doing well, considering its only my first. I do not own any of the character from the Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does. And so with that hope you like this chapter. ~Rayne**

I had no clue where I was, but it felt like a place totally different than Minnesota. For the first clue it was hot, not like a normal northern sunny day. My fur made the heat a whole lot worse, I could feel the direct sun heating my skin. It made me feel really clammy and a little bit irritated.

A strong gust of wind swept the land, stirring up large clouds of dust in the distance. I closed my eyes to protect them from the oncoming dirt. The dust was like small pellets hitting my body, my fur made no protection considering I technically had no clothes. Me having no clothes on did bother me, it made me feel somewhat naked. It felt strange being around people while you had nothing on your body. Though I did have fur, but it's not the same as if I had actual clothes on.

Tightness around my neck increased and tugged my thoughts to reality. I stood in the middle of a parking lot that seemed bare, all except for a van and a man whose name was Dathl Crude. This so called Dathl had a rod snare wrapped tightly around my neck, cutting off my circulation to my head. He stood not to far away, only about three feet at the least. He took several large strides towards the large white building, dragging me along with him. I followed his lead not wanting to be choked again. My padded feet skidded across the pavement, I could feel tiny rocks poking into my skin, making pinches of pain to be on my feet.

I felt so small, there was nothing I could do to get away from this man. I was stuck. I was weak. I was useless. No matter what, I can't even try to get away, for all I know I could be in the middle of a desert within a foreign country.

The double doors to the white building came closer with every step I took. Though I did not want to go in the building but I was forced by Dathl and his long stick that choked my neck every time I lacked his steps. Within seconds I stood inches from the doors, that I so did not want to go through. I did not want to find out what was on the other side. It could be some sort of torture center, or target practice. Hopefully not, but all I know is whatever's behind those doors was more likely to be bad news.

My body quivered as I let my mind continue on, I was scared. Scared for what was going to happen when I went beyond those doors. This building did not seem right, it was as if it was some sort of illegal business. Why would someone put a building in the middle of a desert, it was just weird and kind of stupid, unless it was a secret place and was not meant to be found.

It does make sense, I guess, but why would they need me? Was I something special…? Wait a minute I thought, I am something different, I am a talking raccoon for peat sake. I bet I fall under that 'something special' category. Dathl can already tell I am different. I guess from the way I walk, and I doubt that me and an actual raccoon act the same.

I raised my head to find the man reaching out his arm to grasp the door. He gave it a heavy pull and the door started to open. Revealing more white, I peaked my head around the door and found narrow white hallways that turned this way and that. Quickly I snapped my head back outside when I noticed Dathl boot about to kick my face. Without looking down he walked through the door. Not caring if I got stepped on or not. I stood dazed till a sharp tug made me tumble forward. My hands came out in front of me as I felt my body falling towards the ground. A blast of cool air came against my fur as I tripped into the building, I was in. The floor made a hard impact to shoot up my arms, cold air continued to swarm by body. I was so hot and the air conditioning felt good but I knew better than that. This was only the beginning.

"Seriously rat can't you walk,". A grumbled voice came above me, It sounded like Dathl. I looked up to him and saw an irritated expression on the man's face. " Come on get your lazy ass up already, lets go!" Dathl clapped his hands together making me jump. A few seconds passed. I didn't notice his foot hurtling towards me before it was too late.

His brown shoe rammed into my side causing me to gasp out in pain. My body hurled over and my arms wrapped tightly around my stomach. "Oww" I mumbled under my breath. I scrunched my eyes, waiting for the pain to subside. Soon enough my side came to a dull throb, able to stand. My eyes opened slowly to finally meet the white walls once again.

A tear dribbled down my cheek followed by two more. I raised my head to look at Dathl with a look across my face saying 'why did you do that'. Though when I saw his face he looked scared like if he were to see a ghost. He stared at me like I had two heads. I questioned his expression. Was there something wrong about me? I don't think I did anything bad, I can't be that scary? can I?

"Oh my…" Dathel stopped and grabbed his head and shook it. Then he returned his face back towards me. It was different, the look of fright was replaced with the look of determination and evil. A big smile grew on his face, he snickered.

It was like one of those creepy laughs from a horror movie. It echoed down the hallway, adding more depth to his voice making the moment worse.

"You think you can outsmart me little rat, well to bad because you can't" He barked into my face. What did he know that I didn't? Something was up and I had no clue about it. His voice ran through my body making me shiver, this was bad. "So when were you going to tell my you could talk." Dathl asked.

I froze. He knew my secret that I am a talking raccoon. I wondered how but I just pushed the thought aside. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I was stuck looking into the man's face.

"I'm dead" was the only thought that came to mind.

"Come on little rat, we got business to do and you're going to like it! He snapped and started to walk down the hallway, dragging me along with him. His loud footsteps bounded down the hallway. The only sound I was making were my nails scratching against the floor, not wanting to follow him. I fought but could still feel my body being dragged down the hallway. I stopped trying to fight, it was useless. Now I was walking by his side again, I did not want to be choked like I've been. The blackish figure stood out strongly from the white surroundings. He wore everything thing black, the only things not black was his head and his hands. Short, light brown hair was present on his head, it stretched down his cheeks and wrapped around his chin. His eyes were a crystal blue that glittered in the light. Honestly they were a little pretty. If only they did not belong to a heartless man that cared about nobody or thing.

The next thing I had noticed was Dathl's arm slowly swinging as we walked down the hallway. It whipped past my face repeated times. A little spark of light reflected off a ring on his ring finger. Though it was very unclear I was still able to read the engravings. '_GIVE UP' _was what it said. I had no clue what it was about and why he had a ring that said something like that. It seemed weird, maybe it held some value, but what?

Dathel came to a quick stop, pulling me out if my thoughts. I looked around to find the reason why we had stopped. I stood in front of a set of black double doors.

"Well rat are ya ready to see your new home" Dathl asked, but not really suspecting me to answer. And he was right I did not, I just stood there staring at both him, and the doors.

Dathl moved so that he was facing the door and began to push it open. As he continued his motion he walked beyond the doors and stepped aside, making way so I could pass through. Dathl used his body to block the door from swinging shut, keeping the door open wide.

I could feel my breaths quicken, I did not want to go in there. My heart pounded in my chest from the anxiety that kept on getting stronger with every passing second. I did not want this place to be my home. White blinding walls and strong chemicals that wavered in the air is not a place I would call home. If anything it would be a place opposite of that. Where your nightmares come true and news ones form.

Slowly I took a few steps, coming closer to Dathl who stood before me. I quickly found myself at the frame of the door. The room before me was white, it was brighter that the hallway itself, also it was very large. In the middle of the room sat a silver, medal table and two large machines stood around it. Many other machines lined the furthest wall and counter tops and a few sinks lined the right wall. Though what really confused me was the left wall.

"I dont understand, what is this place?" I thought in my head as I continued to walk further into the room. My body halted as I felt Dathls presents behind me. The ears on my head flipped and twisted around, catching the sound in them like a net would to butterflies. I could feel Dathls hand touch the fur on my neck. Instantly my fur was standing on end. He gripped my scruff, and I could see his other hand hovering over my head.

Quickly his hand jerked and so did my head. I could feel the rope around my neck slip off. Leaving the hand around my neck to get only stronger letting my escape impossible. Dathl's warm breath blew down my back, causing my body to shiver. I wrapped my arms around my chest, as cold air began to dust my fur. All of a sudden I was cold and this made my body start to shiver.

I twisted my head around to look at Dathl. Our eyes locked and a smile broke out across his face. My mouth let out a low growl. I didn't mean to but it just came out. Though, for some reason I did not regret growling. I was starting to accept the fact that I am a raccoon, and it's about time I started to act like one. If I don't toughen up I will never get out of here, I can't let them take control over me.

I could feel my feet be lifted off the ground and I twisted my head back around. The normal two foot height quickly became six. My eyes stared at my fluffy legs dangling below me. I raised my eyes to Dathl who began to cross the room. The metal table started to get closer with every step. In seconds my body was hovering over the table, my blurred reflection was shown on the metal. I could not define the features, only a tall balck and a brown blob figures were mirrored on the table. My mind went black and my stomach dropped. I was falling.

All four of my feet came in contact with the cold metal. It took me a minute but my mind drifted back to me. Though, in a flash Dathls arm swiped at my legs and I collapsed. My whole body made an echoing thud against the table.

Thoughts came to my mind, things about how I want to be home and be normal. How I was living a terrible life, and how I wanted everything to stop. I missed my mother a lot, I wanted to see her smile again. Though it now seems impossible to even get out of this building, which immediately crosses seeing my mother again of the list.

Two hands gripped my sides and manually flipped my body over, so that my back was now against the table. I aimed my gaze straight up to Dathl, who was messing with a machine next to him. One hand was mashing buttons and flipping switches while the other was pressing into the fur on my chest, holding me down.

Dathl turned his body towards me and met my eyes. I stared into his crystal eyes that looked anything but friendly. His face held a grin that I placed as excitement, he seemed quite happy about what he was doing, it scared me.

His hands moved to my arm and picked them up. I was so scared, my mind was mush and I could not think straight. Dathl pulled my arms above my head and pushed them into a clasp that I did not know how to work. A soft click was heard and I could not move my arms from their position. Dathl moved down to my feet and did the same thing, but with the two clasps at the end of the table. My body was strapped to the table and unable to move. After, he had a velcro strap that crossed at my chest and had it pulled tight. Though, without my hands I could not undo the simple strap meaning I could not free myself, I was now considered useless.

I turned my head to watch Dathel walk away and to watch him return. Now his black top was now replace with a piercing white lab coat. He matched like the rest of the room.

"You want to know somthin' rat... , I know that you know that I know your secret about being able to talk. I might be old but my ears work fairly well." Dathel informed me as he turned his back and pulled out a needled syringe from his pocket.

With the news I had just heard it was impossible to keep my expression hidden. My eyes had widened and every muscle in my body tightened. He must've heard me talk when he had kicked me, I can't remember any other time words had escaped my mouth. I was in trouble, my heart began to pound even harder and my breath hitched.

My eyes watched the light reflect off the needle of the syringe. Dathl rolled the long cylinder in his fingers and inspected the tip. He stared at the needle before he raised his gaze towards me. Dathl placed his hand on my forearm and squeezed the limb making my fingers tingle with the lack of oxygen flow. Seconds passed and he still had his grip on my arm, letting my mind suffer with the anticipation of when he was going to let go. Though when he did my arm was instantly shot with one thousand needles, repeatedly jabbing my fingers. I tried to wiggle my wrist around but felt nothing.

I was so tangled up in getting the feeling in my arm back that I was caught off guard by a piercing pinch like stab in my arm. My head snapped towards Dathl and noticed his needle injected into the underside of my elbow.

My breath gasped as I watch red crimson blood fill the vial. The level of the blood got higher the further Dathl pulled the plunger. Several things in my body did a huge flip flop, I suddenly got the urge to throw up.

A warm liquid was felt pushing up my throat and an acidic taste to filled my mouth. My tongue burned and I forced myself to swallow the flaming bile that loomed in my throat.

Dathl's eyes gleamed with pure determination as he pulled the one inch needle out of my arm, my body instantly relaxed. Though somewhere in my mind I knew he was not done, because this was only the beginning. The white figure turned his back to me and fiddled with the machine, I could see him place the red vial into a slot on the large keyboard. Suddenly two images popped up that divided the screen in half.

One side was a blob of purple as the other was two twisted sticks with several other lines, this picture seemed to be human DNA. Though, the other was something I knew nothing about. I stared at the images more and noticed white headings lining the top border. The left one said 'subject' while the other said 'human'. I started to put things together that the left image was my DNA sample, it looked nothing like normal DNA.

Dathls eyes scrunched in confusion and to add to the look he brought his hand to his chin like he was lost.

"What the…I don't get it." Dathl asked taking a short, noticeable glance in my direction. He then gabbed his index finger at the screen and pointed. " This is not normal DNA, even for you rat. Raccoon DNA looks nothing like this, I do not know what you are but you surely don't have the gene of a rodent."

Dathl seemed that he knew nothing about me. A weird human, raccoon thingy was what I was. Ok I know that's not very descriptive, but the honest truth is I know nothing about why I am this way. Sadly I want to find out, though I do not want Dathl doing the tests.

**sorry it took so long, the only excuse I have is school. I hope there's not any major grammar or spelling errors. **

He continued to look at the screen before he snapped his body around. Dathls fast movements made me flinch, he then shouted. " Well can't ya talk, I know you can, Ive heard ya do it!" The sound ripped through the air.

I didn't answer, I just frantically shook my head. My eyes carefully watched Dathl as he angrily stared at me, his expression cold and plain. His eyes glistened for an answer and his mouth line was firmly pressed into a slight frown.

"So if you are not going to talk, then I'll just have to make ya." Dathl threatened as he bent down below the table and popped back up with a rather sharp blade.

My eyes widened in horror of the action that was to shortly follow. I mentally screamed and my mind began to wonder.

This is bad, very, very bad.

I wanted to leave, never to return. The only place that I wanted to be right now was at home in my bed hiding under the covers. My mom is probably worried for me. I wonder what's happening back home, how important am I. Has my absence been reported or somthing like me being an Amber Alert. I continued to think about what could be occurring in Makato.

On the out side my eyes had remained glued to the white wall, lost in thought. My thoughts had a train wreck when I noticed Dathl moving closer to the table I laid upon. His hand held a clean blade that seemed to be new. It reflected the ceiling lights strongly making a glare pierce my eyes. The man rested the knife on my chest, right where my ribs split. Above it was the black Velcro strap.

His hand pressed harder, making a dull sting to be felt. The sting quickly became a burning sensation as Dathl dragged the knife acrossed my skin. pain filled my body and my eyes were squeezed shut.

My teeth bit at my lip trying to keep my yelp contained. Tears dripped down my cheek making my fur to become all wet. My muscles tensed and my hands grasped for something to make the torture to stop. Though, every thing I did just made the burning worse. Dathl continued to cut down my abdomen and pain gradually increased.

I could not take it anymore, my yell could no longer be held in. The teeth let go of my lip and my scream was released from my throat. I had to talk, anything to make this stop.

"Ok, ok, please…. stop, it hurts" my words escaped from my mouth wanting the tearing feeling to end. More tears followed and was quickly joined by more till I could truly say that I was balling my eyes out.

I looked up to Dathl through my blurred vision of tears. Through them I could see his mouth brought to a defined grin. He had won, again he had gotten his way. He had gotten me to talk, just like he wanted.

My sunny day was now ruined by a thunderstorm with occasional lightning bolts. They struck the ground making everything worse. Gray clouds made things around me sad and delusional.

A black border surrounded my vision and continued to get wider. My body felt numb and I strangely tired, the pain was subsiding as I drifted into the world of unconsciousness.

My mind was unaware of the time slipping by, I was too busy being caught up in the black void.

()()()()()()()()()

{Ashley's Memories- Third Person- FYI}

A feminine giggle of a little girl was heard, her voice echoed into the air.

" Daddy, come and get me!"

A mass of a brown haired girl ran around the yard, yelling and laughing. Her dad followed close behind, chasing after his daughter. He was happy, a smile was present upon his face that was being mimicked by the little girl before him.

It was summer, and the girl had just started her year of being six. She loved her dad very much, he was her idol. They were playing the simple childhood game of tag that many kids played when they were growing up.

The girls name was Ashley, her personality was sweet and caring. She hated to be left out and to lack the ability to do things. To her, not being able to do something made her feel like giving up, she did not like to give up.

She was apart of a perfect family, well at least it used to be. The giggling girl and the father ran around the yard enjoying their time. Both not wearing any shoes, loving the way the grass felt on their feet. Though what they didn't know was that this was the last summer that would ever be this way, because the next May that father would no longer exist. Rite before the summer could start again.

That little girl grew up and became a young lady and carried on with her life, leaving her father behind. She still smiles but really most times its fake, she has never truly smiled since the death of her father. Well she does smile but its was hard to lose a parent that she loved deeply.

To her, losing her dad was like losing herself. Now that Ashley was older she often thought more about her dad. Of all of their time together, and the memories they shared. This memory was her favorite. It was the one she found herself thinking most about.

Being a kid was where every day was sunny even though it was cloudy. Childhood is bright but as time goes on those lights get old and dim. They try to give off light but one day they just give out and everything turns to dark.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

My eyes fluttered open and my thoughts and memories flooded back into my mind. limply I pushed my body off from the ground, and that was when the stinging began. I blocked out the pain and continued to sit up.

I looked at my surroundings and took note of a cage, like last time but had more light that shone through the bars. I bared my teeth as the stinging continued to pass through my body. lowering my head I came to see a bloody mess of fur. My once brown fur was now stained with a sickly red color. A deep crimson cut lined down my abdomen and ended right before my waste. It was highly visual through my fur, because at the edges of the cut, my fur had begun to fall out leaving pink irritated skin.

I threw my head back and let out a sigh that had a hint of pain within it. It hurt really bad, worse than breaking an arm.

I know because I once had shattered a bone in my foot. Something called a metatarsal and it was bad. I had to go through two different surgeries to correct the bone.

Dathl must have cut deep, the pain I was feeling was like a deep burn. I would expect this cut to feel like a paper cut but no, it was way worse.

My hands pushed down onto the floor with a strong force. Lifting my bottom off the cage floor. I had managed to move to where I was propped up within the cage corner.

My fur was a mess. it was going every which way like the hair on a troll doll. Tuffs of hair stuck out in awkward directions. I tried to pat and pull at my fur with my fingers getting out the knots, making it have a less fringey look to it.

Saliva collected into my mouth before I spit it out into my hands. My now wet hands again combed through my fur letting it lay rather flat. Though I could not see myself I knew that my crazy fur was now some what tame and laying flat.

The gash was now a low throb that thumped slowly in my body. My skin still remained a pinkish red but did not hurt as much as it did before. The thought of sleep passed my mind making me put my head back to rest into the corner of the bars. I instantly felt heavy and the light in the cage became black as a thick black curtain fell, putting me into a trance of sleep.

The world all snapped back into place when my dream became reality. Tears were running down my cheeks like a river. My nose tried to breath but all it could do was gurgle snot. I deeply let air in and out of my lungs getting myself to calm down.

Although, I could not remember any part of the dream, through whatever it was must of been bad. My fur was damp but I did not bother to dry it. I brought my brown hand to my eyes and began to rub them till they felt raw.

Tears continued to flow, they dropped and rolled off of my fur and splattered onto my chest. I was so shaken I could not stop them from falling.

My body burned when the drips of water fell into my open wound. In seconds the pain subsided and became nothing but a dull beat. The tears continued to fall making the throb of the cut deeper.

I was scared. To many things were going through my head for me to think one thing I could think of was my mother and if she was worried about me. Unfortunately I have been knocked unconscious so many times now that I've lost count. I could of been missing for a few days, or a week, I don't really know.

As if to say I've been away from home for a week, my mom has probably had a heart attack. She had already lost my dad and now her only child. She would break and crumble to pieces.

It was hard for us to lose my father, it was so unexpected. My father was a man who always held a smile plastered onto his face. He was smart and creative but very sensitive. My mother said I follow his personality, though I feel it only makes me miss him even more.

Nothing could be done but I felt a wave of guilt pass over me. I had 'unintentionally' left my mother, she was alone. Even if I did return who wants a raccoon as a daughter. Raccoons are known as the animal that gets into trash. And to some people we are the reason their kid got hurt or their pet got rabies.

I continued to think for about an hour. Tears still continued to fall. I lunged my body forward, wrapping my arms around my furry legs. My hands curled into fists, nails digging into my palms.

A warm feeling was felt on my thighs, it was like a liquid was poured onto me. I lowered my eyes and took note of the red blood that was dripping out of my wound and falling down my hip. Those drips made a small pool of blood, getting bigger with every drop.

I had reopened my cut. There was no pain just a lot of blood. If I do not find a way to clean this it could get infected, and risk me getting sick.

I might not be smart but I know how to clean a wound. All I would need is a first aid kit or something to clean the blood, but the problem is that I am stuck in a cage so I am pretty much out of luck.

My hand picked up my tail and wrapped it around my waist. I pressed the fluff onto my cut trying to stop the blood. It helped but after awhile I gave up and let the blood stop on its own.

In hours the sticky red liquid was nothing but dry dust. Flakes of red fell off my fur and lightly floating to the ground.

Sounds of foot steps echoed from the left. My body instantly shot up and instinctively my ears rotated around on my head trying to hear. It was like the sound of thick boots hitting the floor. My pools of brown watched the hallway waiting for my visitor.

The scent of cinnamon and grass filled my nose, I poked my snout into the air collecting more of the smell. A man dressed in a white lab coat rounded the corner of the hallway, making his way in my direction. As he got closer the smell of cinnamon got relevantly stronger. From how this man smelled he definitely was not Dathl. Feeling relieved I let out my breath thatI didn't know I was holding.

The man stopped in front of my cage, I did nothing but look at him. I found his eyes looking at my frame but stopped when they landed on my bleeding torso. His face was the color of a not yet ripe tomato. A little green mixed in with pale white. The man looked sick.

Though I already could tell this man was different his smell was not only cinnamon and grass it held a smell unknown to me. Shakingly he held out his hand and grabbed the complicated latch and started to fiddle with the twisting metal. the lock to my cell door clicked and opened.

The man reached out his hands and wrapped them around my waist. Slowly he lifted me out of the cage and tucked me under his armpit. One arm was wrapped around body and came out between my two arms letting my chest rest on his wrist.

Honestly I felt like a cat, from the way he's holding me to how just a few minutes ago I was locked away in a cage. Now tell me wouldn't you feel like one too. I dont even know if raccoons are in the cat family because I don't think so and I highly doubt it.

The man in white began to take small, weak steps down the hallway. His eyes moved from one place to another as if he was about to have a panic attack. His free hand repeatedly grabbed at his side, in a fidgety manor. Still he pushed his body to continue down the narrow path.

Whats his problem anyways, it's not like he's the one being torched. The last time I checked it was me. Why me?

Who even is this dude, he walks really funny and his face is shaped weirdly. Though he still looked human. His steps were short and sharp, it's weird.

I can feel every movement that he makes. With me being in his arms it was becoming a very bumpy ride. We walked for a good thirty seconds. Letting the white walls pass and for doors to pass as well.

The man in the lab coat round a corner coming to a familiar hallway. Yes all the hallways looked rather the same. The blinding white color that coated everything. Though, this hallway had a set of double doors that stuck out like a sore thumb. They were the ones that had a silver push button to open it instead of a handel.

I knew fairly well that what laid beyond those doors was that stupid table, those machines, and sadly to say Dathl. That table probably had my blood scattered all over it. All dry and crusty, holding really bad memory's that's I would sort of like to forget.

All those horrid thought held up in my brain, that I could not let go. I have a tendency to not leave the past behind me. Just look at me, I still can't let go of my father, and that was years ago. Again my eyes meet the sign that read LAB in big bold letters. Little dots were scattered below the words, ones that were called Braille. I knew that it was a way for the blind to read.

The man stopped in front of the white barrier letting time pass. For seconds the world was frozen, he continued to stand still. His wet and glassy eyes were locked on the door.

I could feel the fast paced beat of his heart. It echoed through his body, hammering at his chest. His eyes blinked and I could sense that his mind had snapped back to reality. A slight jolt ran through my body as the man reached out for the push button about to open the door.

A rhythmical beat was felt on my chest. I took note of the man's fingers tapping into my fur. He was nervous, I could tell. His fingers twirled in my fur, twisting it this way and that. Why was he so worked up, Didn't he like his job? Only insane people would choose a career in this line.

His fingers continued to pull and nag at my brown fluff till it felt like my fur was going to be torn out. The tugs were very unpleasant, it was like a nagging fire set to my skin making it sensitive and irritated. Though I did not want to be mean but I let out a warning growl. The man jumped, I don't know if it was fright or from being startled, it could've been both.

Instantly his fingers let off my pelt and rested at his side. He walked forward and pressed his free arm against the door. It activated the push button letting the door unlock. A click sounded and the door began to slide open.

Once in the room my eyes skimmed the space. My eyes fell onto that same table I was on not to long ago. The same machines, walls, sinks, every thing was just as I remembers it. Burning chemicals filled my nose, making the room smell clean. With me still tightly in his grasp we both entered the room filled with nightmares. Nightmares that were filled with tools and the color white.

The same man brought me to the glistening table. I watched with a close eye. My breathing increased and it was like the room was shrinking. Everything felt to close, it was becoming difficult to handle. With instinct my body began to squirm and my feet pushed at the man's sides. Like a cat, if it was trying to escape the grasp of a person.

I kneaded the white lab coat repeatedly with strong force. Still his grip remained. He sure was strong, I found it strange. He overcame my strength with his and was able to gently set me onto the table. My bottom came in contact with the cold surface. His hand pressed into my chest pushing me back to where my body gave out and plopped to the table.

My fur was standing on end in defense. In no time my wrists and ankles were locked into the wrist locks, holding them in place. Just to think I could maybe trust this man. He did seem okay a little while ago. Now I see him as a wolf in sheep's clothing.

My eyes locked onto his. With pure determination, I gave him a grin that was somewhat unpleasant. I didn't blink I continued to hold my gaze.

His eyes were pale blue and his hair was a caramel brown mixed with a little red. The hair reflected a strong red hue when the light hit the thin strands at the right angle. The hair was cut quite short and it curved down on the sides of his head, creating sideburns. His mouth was put into a pitiful smile, as if he felt sorry for me.

That made me mad, how in the world could this beast be sorry. It's just a lie, a story that is played and in the end every thing is a big fat fib. I don't like it. If he truly did feel sorry he wouldn't have put me here in this terrible place. But no he had to follow the rules. There are so many words that could be described right now, ones that are not all that pleasant.

I watched his face as it was flashed with fear and to what I thought was a nervous look. Why is he so uptight, it's not like he's the one strapped to a table. Having your life turned upside down just by one person. well make that two.

Being turned into a freaks lab pet is totally not cool. If I had a say in what I thought, I could maybe stop this. I should really try to talk more, not like it would hurt anything. Since my secret is already out. It getting hard trying to stay quiet through all of this.

The man took several steps back, away from the table. He moved to where he was standing at the foot of the table. I watched his movement though, the first thing I noticed was his eyes, they were not looking at me. It seemed like he was staring above me. His face was cold and pale.

I knew Something was behind me. Though, since I am stuck to this table it's really hard to see who it was. The man who I didn't know the name to followed the moving object with his eyes. Hesitantly he took more steps back like he was afraid of who had entered.

I was so caught up in this man I barely noticed a white blob on the left side of the table. I did a quick glance in the direction. I was then looking into the Aqua blue eyes of Dathl. My body jumped off the table but the restraints held me down. That had really scared me.

The thought of fear invaded my mind, making my body unintentionally start to shake. I could feel my eyes blur up with tears. I pulled my head away from Dathl and locked my eyes back on to the man standing at my feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you've read this far in to my story thank you. I know its been awhile, well its been about three weeks. Anyways, I've been trying to write this story to where the Guardian of the Galaxy will appear early on. They will be in this chapter, for those who have been waiting. I don't own and character from Guardians of the Galaxy.**

Chapter 4, Who are You?

My eyes remained locked onto the man in front of me. I really wanted to know who this man was.

I could ask, it might even make Dathl go easy on me today if he heard me speak again. Plus it was really bothering me on who was helping Dathl with his procedures that he has planned for me.

" Who's that." I asked, my voice was very raspy and in need of a liquid. A cough erupted from my throat that sounded dry and flat.

Since my arms were bolted to the table, my gaze gave away on who I was talking about. I could tell that the man was surprised on actually hearing me talk, his eyes were bigger than normal and his mouth was hanging open. Though, something about him was off, like he already knew. Which he probably did, go figures, he is working with Dathl. Right?

I moved my head so I was looking at Dathl waiting for a reply. He also looked surprised, his face held a smile and he looked rather pleased.

" Oh yes, his name is Mr. Quill," He answered boldly, rewarding me by telling me the answer. His arm extended out towards the man in front of me and pointed. " He is new, and he is assisting me with my work, so he can get more experienced with animal genetics."

Dathl is a man with no mercy, he is someone who is very determined and very ruthless. He dont follow rules, he makes them, he stands over everyone like he's in charge. He makes you feel powerless, week and in need of help.

I watched Dathl pick up a needled syringe filled with a pink substance. he brought it closer to my arm and used the fine point to break my skin. Slowly the needle went in and he slowly pressed on the plunger. It stung as the mystery substance was released into my body.

It only took seconds before I could feel my body to feel a bit different. My limbs felt like Jello and my body was floating on fluffy clouds.

" What does that stuff even do." Quills voice broke through the room. I tried to move my head but found no muscle to do so. My eyes remained locked on Dathl, who at the moment was facing Quill.

" Great question, when this liquid is injected into a body it begins to circulate the blood stream. It starts to strain every muscle and joint in the body, making it unable to move on its own," Dathl explained.

" So would it be something like a paralyzer," Quill asked.

" Yes, exactly."

I wanted to move my head and look at both Dathl and Mr. Quill who were still talking back in forth. Though, with this conversation I now know what was in the shot that I received not to long ago. I even tried to talk but my mouth would not move, I was speechless.

" So, it can really talk?" I heard Quill ask.

If I could move I would've made a frown because I did not like being referred to being an 'it'. I would like to be called something more, like my actual name, or at least be called a raccoon.

" Didn't you hear it talk a few minutes ago," Dathl said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Like the answer was obvious. Which I would have to agree it's not that hard to miss an animal talk that it right in front of you speak.

" Well yea, but do you know how it can?" Quill questioned.

" No I do not, that is what I am trying to figure out. And the reason we are here now," Dathl explained.

I watched as he grabbed a scalpel that was sitting on the machine that was next to him. He started to sterilize the blade with a white threaded rag. He placed the scalpel onto a stainless steel table and started the process to clean his other tools. The feel of anticipation moved through my body, every second that Dathl stalled it got stronger. My head laid on its side, looking at the edge of the table and parts of the machines.

After all that has happened to me, I had to face the fact that the world is not as innocent as I thought it was. If I could growl I would of. I was becoming pretty scared of Dathl, and there is nothing I can do to change that.

He again picked the scalpel and pointed the tip at my body. Resting his other arm on the open space of the table besides me to give him support. He firmly gripped the scalpel and lowered it onto my skin.

The tip was pressing onto the cut he made earlier. The pain was very intense, it burned as if my skin was exposed to an open flame. It was like needles poking everywhere on my body. Though, with that paralyzing drug in my system I could not move a muscle.

Since I could not see Dathls hands, I could still feel him drag the sharp point across my cut, opening the wound again. Nothing in this world could describe how painful this is. Dathl pulled and tugged at my body as he did whatever he was doing. All I knew was that it hurt.

Mr. Quill had moved himself so that he was standing behind Dathl. I was able to get a clear view of him. His face was rather pale, no color was left on his face. He looked like he did before, except it was like he was on the edge of losing his lunch. or dinner. What time was it anyway? There is not a single window in this place, I can't even tell if it's day or night.

For a count of ten minutes Dathl poked and cut at me. He messed with my insides for what felt like hours but in reality it was nothing but a short time.

My mind stopped when a surge of agonizing pain shot through my body. I didn't even notice but my body leaped off the table, and fell back down due to the straps and clamps that hold my body glued to the table's surface. It had seemed that the paralyzer was wearing off, I could twitch my fingertips and flip my ears, everything else was still frozen in place.

Dathl turned his back towards the tool table and picked something up. In his hand was something that looked like a fishing hook. A black string was tied to the hook and was about a foot long, it dangled in the air, swinging back and forth.

He put his gaze back onto my abdomen and brought the hook like thing and poked it into my skin, next to the cut. He started to sew it in and out of me, I then recognized it as stitches.

I was pretty much dumb founded, not in a million years would I see Dathl even care enough to give stitches. I thought he would stuff me back into that cage and leave me there to heal on my own. like he did last time.

A long silence came over the room, it was so quiet I swear I could hear the blowing dirt hit the outside walls. Everything was hushed till Quill broke the chain of silence by speaking.

"Man, what the hell did you do to that thing?" Quill spoke, and yet again feeling offended for being called something other than my name. Though, they don't know my actual name. Can't they tell I'm female, isn't it obvious. I mean I have fur but still, not that hard.

" I didn't do much. I had just gotten a look of the raccoon's insides," Dathl replied. " It would be smart to know what it looks like inside and out, before further testing."

Quill still looked sick, but tried well to hide it. As if he didn't want to watch me bleed anymore. He wasn't doing too good, since I could tell that he didn't really want to be here. I could also tell Dathl was quite oblivious to what was going on. He wasn't questioning things, the only thing he was interested in was putting the tools from the table away. Never once did he glance over at Mr. Quill and say or look suspicious.

I had so many things I was unsure of. Several questions that I wanted to be answered, like what happened to me, why wasn't Mr. Quill interested in helping Dathl, And what will Dathl do when he finds out who I am. That I used to be a human named Ashley Montgomery, the teenage girl who disappeared from Mankato school in Minnesota several weeks ago.

Dathl finished cleaning up his tools and shook me out of my trance when I found him fiddling with my wrist clamps.

I felt his hands brush against mine as he undid the lock. He walked around the table to where he was standing at my feet and did the same as he did with my hands.

I forced every muscle to move my head and looked at both Dathl and Mr. Quill. Dathls mouth opened as if he was about to speak. His arm shot like a bullet and gestured to Quill.

"Ok, now I want ya to take the rat to its cage, I want you back here in five minutes. He commanded Mr. Quill, his voice sharp and fast.

" all right, I can do that." Quill said calmly as he folded his arms against his chest...

"We'll come on! We don't have all day." Dathl yelled and pointed at me lying on the table. His shout made Quill jump and it seemed like he was about to panic and fall over.

His eyes went big and his face became a distant red, no longer the sickly pale it used to be. He covered up his face and action by walking over to me at a normal rate.

His right arm crossed my body as he grabbed the lip of the velcro strap and tugged at it. The sound of tearing fabric filled the room as Mr. Quill pulled the strips apart.

Once he finished he had flipped the black straps off me and let the dangle off of the tables surface. His hands shook as the held them above me like he was hesitating. He then slid them under me, one placed at my back, and the other was at the crook of my knee.

I felt my body be lifted of the table and was brought into Quills embrace. He fixed his arms so that he was cradling me like a baby.

The movement brought pain to erupt in my chest and spread over my body. I winced as he picked me up, my eyes slammed shut.

I could tell the paralyzer drug was wearing off, I could now start to feel my body move every so little. Movements getting bigger as time went by.

With me in his arms, he turned his body to where he was facing the door. My body bounced as he took steps to the double doors that lead to the hallway. They were the same doors we had used to enter earlier.

He used the side of his body to push open the door. He pressed into the door as it began to open with ease. The door was now opened wide enough that he was able to slip out.

Though, what happened next took me be surprised. He instantly bolted down the hallway. I raised my head and try to get a glimpse of his face. All I saw was a complicated looking metal mask. It covered the front half of his face, red piercing circles were in place of his eyes.

If anything, his mask made him look intimidating, it also gave me a new opinion about this man who supposedly had the name Mr. Quill, Or wasn't that his name.

" This is Star-lord, contacting the Milano!" Quill yelled into his mask.

My body violently bounced as we ran down the hallway. A few seconds passed till a faint buzzing sound was heard, Mr. Quills voice instantly replaced it.

" I'm commin' out, Rocket be ready... I really need you to be focused, you know how this is important." He shouted. It was like I was listening to a one-way conversation.

I had no clue on who he was talking to, who was this Rocket person, and just what is he trying to do?

Mr. Quill turned the a corner, leading to an all familiar place. A set of double doors lined the wall. They were the ones that lead to the outside world.

Excitement roamed my body, making me want to jump out of Quills arms. I was going to get out of this terrible place.

Though, I still had a question, why was Mr. Quill doing this in the first place? Why was I so special to him that made him try and bust me out of here? Who would even try and disobey Dathl, we both know what that man is capable of. He could do many bad things that I can't even begin to describe.

Mr. Quill barged into the doors, his body pressing against the bar that opens it. He ran full spread out into the hot environment.

My eyes came in a direct hit with the suns rays that made them sting. As Quill ran, the warm breeze ruffled my fur. My tail spilled over Quills arm and dangled a few inches below me.

I was happy, it felt good to be outside again, even if it was ninety degrees. Quills feet thumped into the dirt as he ran further into the desert.

"Hey! Ya better get back here with that thing!" A shout rung into the air. My body flinched, the voice was Dathls.

Though, Quill never stopped he kept running, I could feel his chest thump against me. He never looked back, or even reacted to Dathls words.

It kinda made me happy to know that I was escaping, even if my savior was being threatened.

"Okay Rocket, do it...now!" Quills voice yelled.

As if on cue I could see a blob of black start to form. It was blurry at first but started to clear up. It looked like a spaceship that had the somewhat shape of a triangle. Orange stripes lined the sides giving it color. Though, once it became clear the black faded to a dark blue.

This was totally crazy. By now I have pretty much convinced myself that I've lost my mind. Over the time since all this has started nothing seems to make sense. Too many questions.

The ship hovered above the ground and dust blew everywhere around it. The door of the ship opened revealing a tall, brown stick man.

Now this was maybe one of the weirdest things to ever see. It's not every day you see a stick man. well normally because they really don't exist, or not suppose to anyway.

As me and Quill got closer to the tree man, his arms grew to be like a long rope. They wrapped around Quills waist, letting my back touch the rough bark of the tree.

I felt my stomach drop as we were lifted off the ground. Faster than Quill can run we were pulled into the opening of the ship. Quill tried to make a safe landing but ended up tripping and falling to the floor taking me with him.

My breath was knocked out of me when I hit the floor. Pain ached through my body. Honestly I had forgotten about my wounds but now I could tell they were split and was now probably bleeding. The stitches more likely broke.

" you've got to be kidding me, that was extremely terrible," A light sounding voice said.

I lifted up my head and tried to get a glimpse of who just talked. All I saw was a flash of green till my neck gave out and went plummeting to the floor.

" Peter you obviously can't take care of it, so I will, you've already made things worse," The voice again said.

"Hey, it's not my fault I tripped, and if anything I don't think she would like to be called that, you know how Rocket get when we do." Quill argued, plus I'm the one who saved her.

"Oh, how does that matter at the moment, she needs help and this is what you are doing." The female replied. " Oh and by the way your planet it the worst by far," She flatly stated.

I heard Quill moan, though my body still laid on the grounds surface, I found no movement to get another look at the green lady.

That was when I felt smooth arms slide under me and lift me off the floor. They flipped me around to where I was facing upward.

I came face to face with a lady who's skin was the color of grass. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black, the tips of it being a deep red.

The green woman walked down a hallway and stopped at a door. She extended her arm out, in reach of the knob. When the door opened I expected the color white but instead it was a light brown.

Of my time in that laboratory everything's been white and smelled like medical chemicals. That whole building was as if it had been dipped into a huge bucket of white paint, coating the walls and floors. Anything that reminded me of that horrid place gave my body a sick feeling.

Though, the brown instead of white was very comforting like I could finally relax without a worry. The smell of chemicals no longer filled the air, stinging my nose. This place smelled the exact opposite of that.

The green lady entered the room and placed me on a bed inside of it. Once I was placed down, she instantly backed away. I moved my head so I was staring at the woman before me. She pulled out a chair that had sat besides the bed. I didn't notice the chair before but it was a rather nice one.

" So, I bet you have questions that you would like answered." She asked me.

I slowly shook my head to tell her yes. My mouth opened trying to speak but was hit with a wave of chokes and coughs. Every cough I made caused my stomach to be bombarded with intense pain. It hurt so bad my arms reacted by wrapping them around me, trying to stop the ache. My dark brown ears were forcefully pressed flat to me head.

After about a good ten seconds my coughs ceased, giving my lungs a rest. I opened my eyes to see a plastic cup full of water held out in front of my face. A slim green hand gripped the cup. I angled my head in her direction before I graciously took the cup. The water swished around as I brought it to my lips.

I hadn't realized how thirsty I was till now. I was able to swallow that whole cup in a matter of seconds. My throat felt alot better, like I could talk without getting choked up on my words. Both of my tiny hands wrapped around the cylinder of a cup and rested in my lap. Then I remembered what the green lady had asked me a question.

" Yea, I do actually," I said, gasping out the words. " Who are you is my first question?"

" The name is Gamora, get used to calling me that because you are going to be staying here while your body heals," Gamora replied.

"ok, well Gamora do you know why i'm like this?" I asked but the only thing Gamora did was put a look on her face that seemed like she was confused.

" What do you mean, haven't you've always been the animal Peter calls a raccoon?"

" First off who's Peter? And no, Ive never used to be this animal before. This is very new to me."

" Peter, he's the one who had saved you from that place."

For some weird reason this made me irritated and a little mad. Yes that Peter Quill did rescue me from Dathl but there was more than just that. My body shook under the thought of Dathl. These past few days have been the worst, no one should have to go through that. At least I was saved before anything could get worse.

"Seriously! this Peter guy did save me but all he did before was watch me get torn open. He didn't do a single thing as my blood drained out of my body!" I yelled. My small frame sprang up from the bed, it hurt but that didn't stop me. The way she had said that kind of made me mad. I knew getting all fired up like this is not my normal personality but after my experiences that can change even the strongest of men.

" Calm down," Gamora snapped "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but it was all apart of the plan." She said, now a little irritated as well.

" All part of the plan! Thats a joke right? Because I don't find it very funny." I shouted. Wow I was changing by the second now, all this raccoon stuff is going to my head. Before I would of never of gotten this upset. I normally think before I say things but now everything is being blurted out and I have no control in stopping it.

" In order of getting you out of there we had to stick to a plan in order for all of this to work!" Gamora raised her voice and spoke loudly into the room.

"Whoa whoa whoa, will ya two stop all the arguin' it's not going to help anything." A unknown voice spoke. Instantly my body became alert and my ears were rotating around catching any sound that was to come. The grinding of metal was quickly heard.

I located the twisting knob of the door before it had started to open. On the other side stood raccoon. "Wait, another one" I thought.

I blinked my eyes trying to make since of all this. My hands grabbed at the blanket that was pulled up to my waist. The cup fell and rolled out of my lap.

I took in a deep breath with my nose catching the raccoons sent. It smelled of sweat and metal, telling me it was more likely a male. It's clothes and the way he looked also gave it away.

He wore a black and orange jumpsuit that covered almost his whole body. Things like his head and hands stood out of the suit, as well as his tail.

It wasn't as fluffy as mine but still more than the rest of him. I looked at him with a blank expression, his was a little surprised.

" Y-you didn't tell me it was a thing like me," The raccoon asked Gamora.

"Well Rocket, I'm just as surprised as you are. I didn't know till Peter had gotten back with her." She replied.

I nodded in silence so this was the Rocket person Quill was talking about. He was a raccoon just like me, I did not suspect that. I seriously would of never thought.

"Her?" Rocket questioned.

"Rocket can you be any more blind, it quite obvious. Her fur is too long to be a male and her eyes are too full."

I sat watching this conversation unravel. It was weird to have them talk about me even though I'm sitting right in front of them.

Gamora still sat in the chair while rocket stood in front of her. His tail twitched ever so slightly as he talked, his hands moved as he spoke.

After what Gamora had said about me being a female Rocket glanced his head at me. He stared at my figure and studied me. It felt a little awkward and uncomfortable. My heartbeat quickened as the pressure increased.

" well yes, so she is female, and she's quite pretty." Rocket said but then realized what he did and tried to cover it up. "who cares, I'm not into that kind of stuff anyway." He turned his face away from me and Gamora's watching eyes.

My face was then filled with heat that gave me a warm feeling. I looked at Gamora who caught my eyes and stuffed a silent giggle.

Before I had knew it, Rocket was on all fours and scampers out of the small room. He shut the door behind him leaving me and Gamora to ourselves.

"Not one in my life have I ever seen him like that, he really likes you. I think he's happy that there's someone else in this universe like him." She said to me as she sat back in her chair, resting her green arm on the arms of the chair.

The tingling feeling inside of me got stronger that I was forced to look away. I knew we had just meet but I had a feeling that I liked him as well. He didn't look that bad either, if anything he was cute.

I finally got the need the look back at Gamora. Who was patiently waiting for me to do something. When I did, her face held a wide spread smile.

"What's with the face?" I asked and tilted my head to the side.

"Oh, I just think it would be good for Rocket with you around that's all." She replied, and was about to add more till Peter had barged into the room.

With a fast speed he entered the room. He looked around the room and didn't stopped till his eyes landed on me and Gamora both. A smirk lit his face and he pointed his finger at us.

" You two getting along alright?" He asked eyeing Gamora specifically. Knowing that she is not the best type at making friends.

" Yea, I think so." I blurted, not even giving Gamora time to answer.

"That's good, because I sure as hell don't want any fighting on this ship," Peter confirmed. Though, Gamora gave him a look if what he had said was not true. " well anymore than there already is." He quickly said, not making any eye contact with Gamora.

**OK, congrats on those who had a thought Peter was Dathls assistant (which he was). I hope the earlier description of Peter was correct, I feel like some things were off that made you think he was someone else. I'm****thinking I will start and shorten my chapters. I feel that they are long, way to long. To much info to remember in long chapters like that. ~Rayne **


	5. Chapter 5

**So there are these construction guys working where I live and they happen to cut the WiFi line or did****something to mess it up. I found it really stupid that it took 5 days for it to be up running again. Anyways, I was planing on updating this five days ago but didn't have any WiFi to do it. I'm pretty sure they didn't even know they cut the line till me and my neighbors started to complain. What has this world come to, us getting upset over no WiFi, Just think what it was like for people in the olden days. Ha were lucky. Hope you like this chapter, I fixed the typos in ch 1. I haven't really looked at the other chapters so it would be helpful to let me know. I honestly don't feel like reading 25K words to find all my mistakes of a story I already know what happens. Thanks for reading, I'm going to shut up no so you can start to read ch 5. **

I looked between Gamora and Peter as they carried out their conversation. They were talking about their next destination and arguing if it was the best place to go or not. I didn't really understand much on what they were saying but I wasn't really paying much attention either.

"How are you doing?" Peter asked as he pivoted his body towards me, changing the subject. He shoved his hands into his leather coat pockets, on which he was wearing.

The white lab coat was no longer present on his body. Instead he wore a deep burgundy red jacket and dark gray pants overlapped by a pair of black boots. I liked him this way, he didn't have that stupid lab coat that I now have a strong dislike for.

"I'm doing good," I replied, glad that I was now apart of the conversation.

"He didn't hurt you to badly did he?"

My mind did a flip as I heard his words. I know I have anger problems when in my moments. Though, what he said felt more like a statement than a question, and he doesn't even know half of it.

"What! You think what he did didn't hurt? Well to bad because it did. It hurt so bad I don't know what could be worse!" I yelled at Peter and my hands pressed into the bedding firmly.

Again my raccoon anger was showing and I kind of liked being in control of things. It made me feel so much bigger considering that I'm only a few feet tall. It was a way to show that I might be small but that doesn't matter. Peter's mouth gaped open and took a step back. He looked like he was figuring out what to say.

"Ok, I didn't mean for that to sound that bad, it just kinda came out," Peter shrugged. Then he turned to face Gamora and placed a smirk on his face. " Oh and Gamora I told you that they were alike." And with that he walked out of the room, calmly shutting the door behind him.

" what was that about," I asked Gamora.

"Nothing really, its about Rocket and you."

Oh, well that seemed a lot more than nothing to me. Though i'm not saying I like Rocket or anything. We literally just met like twenty minutes ago. I would not call that love at first sight, if anything it's just an interest, nothing more.

Maybe if I spend more time with him I could start to take a liking to him. Ive had a few other boyfriends during my past high school years. Though, those never lasted more than a few months. The longest time being one month and twenty-eight days.

Even if me and him are alike we probably don't even have the same hobbies. Mine are things like riding the golf cart around the yard, blaring music. Especially at night and wake up the neighbors. Since I live in the sticks, I find it as a fun thing to do. Doing sharp donuts in the grass and or speeding down hills as well as hunting with my uncle is something I do a lot. Since my dad was gone, my uncle filled in. My dad was still here, I was 6 years old and there's no way a kid that young could even shoot a gun.

I was snapped back to reality when I noticed Gamora watching me. Forgetting that I had yet to reply to what she had said before. I didn't really want to answer, I couldn't find the words.

" Hey Gamora," I began. " Do you think you could put a bandage on me?" My beating eyes watched as a look of thought covered her face. I wasn't really sure if she knew what to say to my question.

" Uhh, actually I don't know, I'm not very good at knowing how to treat wounds like that," said Gamora. " Though, Rocket might be able to help, since he does things like that when his back bleeds."

When his back bleeds? I didn't understand. What would cause his back to repeatedly leak blood? I wanted to know the answer badly. Though, I couldn't find the strength to ask. Its probably a personal problem, that would be better off with me not knowing.

" Ok, I will ask him the next time I see him," I out spoke, and gave a light smile to Gamora.

" Actually I will go get him now so you don't end up bleeding over all of those sheets," the green woman said.

At first I didn't get what she meant until I looked down. There on the sheets was a reddish tinted stain, the size of hockey puck. The brown sheets gave the blood a distorted shade of color. It leaked onto the fabric from the cut on my lower torso. I was getting pretty tired of this stupid wound ripping open. Pain was barely felt as the blood glob grew by the minute. Dathl must of did a poor job with those stitches.

I watched as Gamora used her arms to push herself out of the chair and took a standing position. She did a quick stretch before she headed for the door. The faint sound of the door knob clicking told me she had fully shut the door. Now on her search for Rocket who at the moment was missing in action, leaving me by myself.

The choking sound of silence filled the room, it made it seem dull and boring. I let myself fall into the cushion of the mattress. My body squirmed around trying to get comfortable.

It seemed like it's been forever since I was able to actually rest. Though, it's only been a few days, it's felt like it's been forever since all this has happened. That was back was when I had no tail, no fur, and no tiny, little paws. When my life was pretty much perfect compared to it now. That all changed the morning I stepped into that mirror.

Maybe now that I'm out of Dathls grasp I can try and change my life so it can go up hill and not continue going down. If they accept Rocket, I should have no problem fitting in. My eyes lightly closed falling into an overwhelming desire for sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**This part of the story will take place in the past, so you don't get confused. Her dad is alive at this moment and Ashley is Five years old. **

At the moment I wasn't sure what had woken me up. Though, everything seemed normal, nothing was out of place. I laid within the warmth of my bed not really wanting to get up. Darkness covered my room telling me that it was still night or possibly early morning. The glow from my clock shown the digits 12:34. I wasn't really sure how time worked, being the age of five.

Small amounts of light leaked into my room, coming from the crack below the door. The light was so dim I wasn't able to notice it till now. I tore the sheets off of my body, letting it clump into a pile on my bed. The only clothes I was wearing was my knee high shorts and a gray spaghetti strap tank top. I didn't like to wear actual pajamas, I hated the way they hugged your arms and legs, it made them itchy.

My body shivered as I tossed my legs over the beds edge. The cold air surrounding my body when I stood. Bending over I picked up my baby blanket from the floor. Which I had pushed of the bed during the night.

Wrapping myself in its embrace I started to walk towards the door. I stepped over the toys that were scattered around my room from when I played with them yesterday. Barbie and polly pocket clothes were clustered into a pile in the corner.

I quickly stopped when a faint buzz was heard. My mind was filled with instant nerves that made me want to hide under my covers. I hurried crossed my room and was now standing in front of the door. Grasping the handle I twisted it and pushed, letting the door swing open.

The door revealed a hallway that consisted of four rooms. My parents, mine, a spare and my dads office. I took note that the light was coming from the office. All the other rooms were dark rectangles that resembled doors. The feeling of being scared overwhelmed me, I'm five and I'm not big fan of the dark.

For a good minute I stood there watching the hallway. Several scenarios played in my head, I wasn't sure what to think. Cautiously I stepped into the hallway, pulling the blanket tighter to my body. My mom was more likely to still be asleep, and my dad was out on a business trip just south of here.

The walls were the color of sand while the carpet was white. I walked as soft as I could to the office. The light bled out of the room and into the hallway. I lurked within the darkness, decreasing my chances of being seen. I rested my back on the wall besides the office door, honestly I felt like a undercover spy.

My fingers wrapped around the doors frame and I peaked my head into my dads office. There he stood, his head hovering over the desk as he wrote on a sheet of paper. If he were to look behind him he would be more likely see me.

At this moment my father dragged the computer mouse across the desk. In seconds he pulled up a blue square, on the side were a list of things I could not see. a faint click was heard and a face popped up into the blue square.

The face was a very pale. He had dirty blonde that was cut short, almost like a buzz. A white lab coat took up the bottom part of the picture. In big lettering above him was a word. I was guessing it was his name but I couldn't read a word like that.

I didn't understand, my dad was suppose to be on that business trip. I was for sure he had left, I even watched his car pull out of the drive way. Me and mom had waved him bye through the window.

"Did you inject 'test 45AG' into her," A voice spoke over the room.

My head jerked up in alert at the sound. I quickly pulled my body out of the room and sat with my back against the wall. My arms hugged my legs as I listened to the conversation. The breaths that came out of me were fast and ragged.

"Yes I did, the first step of the project is completed, sir," My dad answered in a hazy tone.

" It should take a good 15 years before it takes place. Maybe some additional years depending on how things go," The man said through the computer. " And if she ever finds out about this you know what to do." Then the line went dead, leaving a buzz to draw out.

My dad stood and clicked on the mouse and the noise was cut. He didn't even turn the light off when I heard him near the door. My heart fluttered as I started to panic. I jumped to my feet and ran my bedroom door.

He was going to find out I was listening to his talk with than man. Daddy never liked me eavesdropping on people's conversations, especially if he was that person. He knows that I know better but I wanted to know why dad was home.

What was it about that test? I know I hate tests, I'm very bad at them. I've tried a few on the computer but my word vocabulary is so small. Who were they talking about anyway? Who ever they were talking about was surely a girl, but who? though I hope its not mom, she hates surprises. Me on the other hand love them.

My hand grabbed the handle but stopped when I heard my father's voice come from behind me. I instantly froze and waited for his words.

" Ashley, what are you doing up? My dad asked.

My five year old self slowly turned my body and faced my father. I stood with fear in my eyes while he watched my every move. His was waiting for my answer, but no words came from my throat. My hand held the other as I started to feel guilty for not giving him a reply.

"You didn't hear anything did you?" He demanded with his eyes sending me a glare, clearly wanting my answer.

" N-no I didn't hear anything," averting my eyes "Ok maybe a little b-but," I was cut of when my dad started towards me.

He pulled out a needle from his pocket that I never noticed being there. I wanted to scream but found my voice being muted be my dad hand pressed to my mouth. His arms wrapped around me holding me down. I squirmed around till I found myself not getting enough air. My dads hand made it hard to breath and my nose wasn't holding up with all of my frantic movements.

He held me still while my heart pounded within my chest. It was like a herd of elephants were running around with in me. My eyes were wide and full of panic as my father's harsh hold on me started to hurt.

I had no words to explain. Why was my dad being like this? He's never been like this, he's never hurt me before, why all of a sudden. With me being a naive child I couldn't comprehend what was going on. It was something I wouldn't know till older.

The piercing poke of the needle started in my neck. It hurt before quickly fading away to where it felt like nothing. My mind was darkening and I felt my dad release me and I plummeted to the floor. That was the last thing I remembered, or maybe I didn't.

When I woke up It was like nothing had happened, I was back in bed but I still had no memory of last night. I had went on with my life not remembering. Though, in the next month I turned six and after that my father supposedly died in a car wreck and I never seen him again.

" Hey, wake up will ya," I woke to Rocket's voice loudly in my ears. I lifted my tired body off the mattress and sat up. I did a quick stretch rubbing my eyes with my fists.

I looked in his direction and found him holding a red box with a white cross. In the other hand he held a roll of gauze. He looked a little silly but I let it slide. The first aid kit was pretty big for someone as little as him to carry around. Though, who's talking, because I'm just as short.

" Ok lets get you bandaged up, I have other things I need ta do alright," He said as he gestured me to get on the floor. I pulled the blankets off my body, revealing the blooding mess underneath. I jumped down, landing on the floor without falling, surprisingly.

It didn't take long before I realized, oh yea… I'm not wearing any clothes. To make it even weirder Rocket was here and he had clothes. I know that we both have fur but if he has clothes and I didn't it's just awkward. It was making me actually feel naked, I didn't like it.

I stood a good distance from Rocket but he already seemed too close. Lifting my gaze I meet his eyes which were looking directly at me.

A light blush filled my cheeks but couldn't be seen because of the dense fur. The looks that he was giving me made me feel uncomfortable. His eyes, it was like he couldn't pull them away, he just stared, frozen in place.

" Are you going to do something or just stand there," I asked, trying to be nice. " I kind of want to stop the bleeding."

By now, two drips had already fallen to the floor. I really wanted to get this taken care of. Its really hard having to deal with all the new things in my life. And with the blood taken care of, it would makes things a whole lot easier.

Rocket quickly made his way to me before he sat the red case on the floor. He opened the first aid kit with ease and started pulling several things out.

He picked things up before setting them down again. Reading the package labels was taking forever. Though, in minutes he had laid out a variety of things from the kit as well as the gauze.

"Ok, I need ya to sit in that chair," he said, pointing to the place Gamora had sat when she was last here.

I did as told and sat, my legs dangling off the chairs edge. To be honest I was quite nervous. I didn't even notice but I had grabbed my tail and was combing the fur with my fingers.

It was calming my nerves that were piling up. I wasn't sure why I was so worked up but I had a few guesses. And pain was something that was first thing on that list, I wanted no part of it.

Anything that made me remember about Dathl gave me the urge to throw up. Making yourself so nervous you force yourself sick.

" Hey it's gonna' be alright, I'll be as careful as I can," Rocket spoke, while he collected his things before bringing them. He could tell I was nervous about all this. He sat them on the nightstand, beside the chair I was in. That was when he picked up a wet rag and threw it at me.

"Clean the blood with that," he said, as I caught the towel.

I placed it on my abdomen and pressed, it stung like crap. Several minutes passed before the pain began to cease. I peeled the lip of the rag to find the white becoming a dark red.

Man was I bleeding a lot. There was so much it made my body cringe. After about five minutes the flow of blood stopped.

I took the towel off my belly to reveal my matted down fur. The sickly red blood ringed my wound.

"Now, I need ya to stand," Rocket said, as he pointed to the floor in front of the chair.

I did as told and jumped to the floor in front of Rocket. He grabbed a white tube from the little table. The tube was labeled with blue lettering, too small for me to read. Slowly he walked to me and grabbed my hand. He twisted it till my palm was facing up.

I glanced at Rocket, who was again reading the label. After, he put the tube over my hand and squeezed. Clear jel came out and fell to my hand. Rocket gestured his hand to my torn up abdomen.

I snapped my eyes shut when I pressed my hand to my wound. A low squeak escaped my throat as the heated pressure got stronger. My ears were pressed flat to my head while my hand spread the ointment into the cut.

" I think it will heal just fine without the need of stitches," Rocket stated. "Keep it clean and covered at all times, ok Ash."

I put a questionable look on my face until I realized it was my nickname. I've always been called by my actual name, it's never been Ash. Maybe I like it, it's different. Goes good with my different life that I now live in.

By now I've given the up the thought of returning home. Even if I do, nothing will be like it used to be. The only one that knows about how I became a raccoon is Taylor. She's the only one who might not freak out since she already seen it coming. Though, everyone else... Stop right there, there will be no one else. Nobody is going to find out. I promise myself this, this is my secret.

Except here's the thing, secrets are meant to be broken. Doesn't matter if you promised or not, it will get out. Secrets are the best of stories even if people hate or like the ending, it was still a good book.

Nothing much had happened since Rocket put that bandage on , I found out some things and I'm not going to lie but I'm pretty sure I like Rocket. I'm not gonna go all lovey dovey crazy, that's not how I roll. However, being around him for a while I started to get to know him. He's a gun lovin' raccoon who's surprisingly very smart. Who knew that an animal could actually be that intelligent. Even smarter than any teacher at my school, that's crazy.

I've pretty much been bed ridden since I got here. I long to explore the ship and meet the others. At least I think there are more people. From the size of this ship, there has to be more, or they are very rich.

I was laying in the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about my life. How it's gotten so off track and abnormal. It was very dark, there being no windows made every thing have shadows. The only lights available was from the ceiling or the lamp on the night stand. Thought, the lamp being the only thing on made the room quite dark.

I've been alone for a good thirty minutes. The last person was Rocket, when he was helping me with my bandage. He had taught me how to clean the wound as well as put the dressing on it. I found the pain start to ease during the past half hour.

lately I've started to remember things, Like that dream I had about my dad when I last fell asleep. I can remember several things from that dream. Things like the random call my dad got and how my dad had tackled me. I could never see my father do that to me, I loved my father and he loved me.

Though, everything had felt so real, Like watching a movie. Even if it were to be real, I don't understand it. There are several missing parts that are unknown to me. I hate not knowing, but this time I'm scared to know the truth.

If my dad really meant to hurt me then I'm not sure about anything any more. I spent the past years mourning over my father that I loved deeply. Though, to find that he wasn't who he appeared to be would put so many emotion into me. The more I think about it the more real it seems. Memories that have been lost but now found.

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
